


Fade In

by connectedfeelings



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connectedfeelings/pseuds/connectedfeelings
Summary: Sakura is an actress coming off of a brief hiatus. Sasuke is a rockstar with an up and coming acting career. The two get cast in a romantic action flick, but there's one thing they missed in their contracts: they have to pretend to date to promote the movie! Sakura wears her heart on her sleeve, and Sasuke isn't one for romance, but they can't deny the spark that's heating up between them. Will they be able to keep reel and real separate?





	1. Action!

This chapter is unedited. (6/23/19)

* * *

**_Fade In_ **

_The screen is black at the beginning; gradually the image appears, brightening to full strength._

* * *

**Sakura**

* * *

I could feel the anger boiling within me reach its peak. Sweat begins to accumulate in my palms as I ball them into fists, keeping my rage from exploding. The single source of light above us continues to flicker as if to symbolize the spark that was dimming between us until there was nothing left but darkness.

I could feel his eyes on me, burning a hole in my head. I tear my gaze away from the floor and meet his eyes. It isn't just anger reflected in them. And seeing it hurt me all the more.

 _Disappointment_.

Disappointment in me.

"Don't give me that look," I say, my voice coming out quiet and contained.

He says nothing and the silence creates even more distance between us. How can someone so close feel so far away?

Unrelentingly, I stare back at him, not wanting to budge and standing my ground.

Finally, he speaks.

"I should have known." His voice sounds distant, impersonal.

I scoff but had nothing to say.

"Going quiet on me now? This isn't like you." He pauses, narrowing his eyes. "I guess, I never really knew you anyway."

"You're blaming this all on me?" My tone rises before I catch myself.

"Should I?"

Damn him.

It was quiet again. I could feel the tension rising. I could feel the bated breaths around us, the silence not our only observer.

"Nothing to say?"

"I have plenty."

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

There were so many things I wanted to say, but they all got caught in my throat, pride refusing to let them escape. Pride stopped the tears that were forming in my eyes, not wanting them to run. I rub my face in frustration.

I hear him let out a breath.

"You want to put the blame on me? Fine." I say, my voice quivering. "But I'm not the one pretending to be innocent."

"Who says I'm playing innocent?" He narrows his eyes as he takes a step closer to me. He doesn't continue that thought as he stops in front of me, tilting my head upward to stare directly into his eyes. I stand my ground, the tears threatening to fall. I don't let them. "Just answer me this."

I purse my lips.

"Did you ever trust me?"

It's a simple question with a simple answer.

But nothing leaves my lips. My eyes look down, his gaze suddenly too much for me to bear.

His fingers leave my chin, a shuddering exhale exits his lips. "Okay."

I hear his retreating steps. I feel my heart beating, taking over my senses. The thudding reaches my ears. I could feel my lips thirst for moistness. I could feel the sting in my eyes from keeping everything hidden.

Suddenly, I hear the door slam shut and see the light stop flickering and die, I couldn't take it anymore and let the tears try to wash away the the enormous pain in my chest.

And then…

" ** _CUT!_** " A booming voice reaches my ears as the set's lights go back on and the crew burst into a roaring applause. "That's a wrap on Sasuke and Sakura! Way to go out with a bang, you two. Beautiful! Just beautiful!"

I hear the crew sing us praises. I go ahead and thank the cast and crew for their work. I know I should sound more grateful.

But my heart's just not in it.

My eyes search for him and find his back towards me. As if feeling my gaze, he turns to look at me.

The scene is over.

Filming is over.

But the disappointment in his eyes lingered.

And my heart breaks into a thousand pieces.

We never expected it.

But it happened.

Then, it all fell to pieces.

And now, all I feel is  _regret_.

* * *

**Five months prior**

* * *

"Sakura!" My agent, Shizune, practically yells at me through the phone as I lounge by the pool of my newly bought house. "I have your next project!"

I stifle a laugh at her obvious excitement. "Shizune, I told you I want to take a break for a while. Slow down my life a little. It feels like I can't catch up to how fast it's been going lately."

"I know, I know! But you're going to love this."

I raise a hand to block the sun from my eyes. "So sure?"

"Might Guy is directing a new big budget action film and wants you as the female protagonist," she announces.

This catches my attention. "Me?"

Might Guy has been making quite the name for himself in the industry these past few years. He specializes in high budget action films that almost always reach high box office success.

I'm not new in the industry. I've been acting since my late teens, starring in the adaptation of a famous young adult novel that propelled me into the lifestyle I've been living for almost eight years. At twenty five, I've starred in numerous films and TV shows, some more successful than others. I am thankful for the success, but recently, I've been feeling burnt out.

I love my job. Truly, I do. But to stay relevant in the industry, I have to take job after job, role after role. I could feel it start to take a toll on me. And I fear the public might be starting to feel tired of looking at my face.

And I'm starting to get tired of taking the same roles. Aside from feeling exhausted, I'm starting to feel pigeonholed. Always the same romcoms, the same dramas, and the odd musical or two. I want a break. Take back control in my life. This was exactly what I told Shizune after filming my short appearance on a show a few months back.

I remind her of this, and she sighs. "Just try reading the script. I know you said you wanted better roles, and I think this is it!"

"They sent you a script?"

"Well, not the whole thing. Just a few scenes, but I have a feeling you'll love it. They're pretty tight lipped about it, but Guy called us himself. He really wants you in this movie, Sak."

"But why?"

I did a few films with some action scenes in the past but have done none recently. And even with those roles, they were never Might Guy level.

"From what I've read, it's perfect for you!"

"You said it was different."

"Yes, but it isn't too different that the general public's head would explode. It's primarily an action film, but there's a big romance in there as well."

Now, it's beginning to click. "I don't know, Shizune…"

"Read the scenes, Sak. I promise you, it's not what you're thinking."

What am I thinking?

I've been so dead set on taking a break.

But what exactly have I been doing on this break?

Aside from hanging out with some friends that I haven't seen in a while, the rest of my time was spent watching films. And watching them made me think of work. And work is something I should not be focusing on on this break  _from_  work.

I contemplate it in my head. I've been enjoying the relaxation I did get these past few months. But this opportunity is something I couldn't just turn away from. Relenting, I agree to read the scenes they sent, and Shizune hangs up, happy, telling me that she will send the script she was sent and a few extra details once she gets back to the office.

Carefully placing my phone down onto the table beside me, I stare at the steady pool water with a feeling that whatever tranquility I'm currently feeling will be gone soon.

* * *

I'm guided by the hostess to the booth Ino is currently in and smile as I see my best friend waving excitedly at me, her blue eyes sparkling in delight. She's wearing a short purple dress that ends just above the middle of her thigh. Standing up, she wraps her arms around my shoulders in a big hug. "It feels like we haven't seen each other in forever, billboard brow!"

"If you would stay put for once, we could hand out more often, you pig!" I say as I smooth down the skirt of my red dress that's about the same length as Ino's. We both sit.

"It's runway season, babe. Duty calls."

Ino Yamanaka has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten. From making flower crowns together in recess to flashing lights and red carpets, we've been thick as thieves for as long as I can remember. She's gone from dreaming about being a model for so long and seeing her live her dream makes me so proud of everything she's achieved. Now, she was going to every major fashion week runway in the world with every bit of confidence and grace she had in her almost too ridiculous body. Hey, someone has to knock her down a peg every now and then. Me calling her a pig doesn't change the fact that she looks anything but.

We've had these ridiculous nicknames for each other since were children, and they just stuck. The first time we called each other that on social media made everyone think we had issues with each other though, so we had to explain that ourselves.

As the hostess walks away with our drink orders, she leaves us with the menus. It's not like we need them though. Ino and I have been regulars here at BBQ grill and bar for a while now. It's an upclass barbeque joint that's high up in the buildings thirtieth floor with a beautiful view overlooking the breathtaking city lights. They looked like stars that replaced the ones in the sky.

"So, what've you been up to?" Ino asks as she puts the menu aside. "Have you broken yet and taken another job?"

"What do you mean 'have I broken'?"

She rolls her eyes. "You've been saying you wanted a break for so long, but I knew once you were on one, you'd be itching to work."

"What? No! I've been relaxing."

"Oh please! You're the biggest over worker I know." She laughs. "You deserve a break, and I'm glad you did. Just surprised you haven't accepted any offers at all these past few months."

"You're one to talk. Who's the one booked and busy?"

"I told you it's runway season. It's the time of the year I'm  _supposed_  to be booked and busy."

The hostess is replaced by our waiter who looks to be hiding his excitement at the sight of us. He must be new. He places our drinks down in front of us and takes a notepad out. We give him our usual order and he walks away, grinning nervously.

Ino takes a sip of her cosmo and looks at me. "You haven't answered my question."

"Which was?"

"Oh, don't act dumb."

I sigh. "No, I haven't taken any new jobs."

She almost chokes on her drink. "Wow."

"Don't look too surprised. I told you I'm on a break."

She takes a napkin from the dispenser and taps the area around her mouth. "I know, but still. Wow! You  _are_  taking a break."

This time, I roll my eyes. "Easy, pig."

She looks at me, examining my facial expression. "There's something else."

Damn, she knows me too well. And apparently my thoughts are shown on my face because she starts to laugh out loud.

"I knew it! So you  _are_  taking a job?"

"No," I reply, finally taking a sip out of my margarita. "I'm  _thinking_  about it."

"Same diff," she waves her hand in a dismissive manner. "What's it about?"

Shrugging, I put my glass down. "I don't know yet."

"You don't?" This intrigues her.

"Shizune just called me earlier about a film Might Guy is directing. He wants me as a lead," I pause to take another sip. "But don't say anything about it to anyone yet. Nothing's set in stone, and the project's still a secret, apparently."

"It might as well be! Sakura, this is big!" She says, her hands pressed together.

"I know, I know. But I have no idea what it's about yet. Shizune still needs to send me the scenes they sent her."

"I mean, you have been saying you want to branch out to different genres. An action film by Might Guy is perfect."

"That's the thing, she says it's an action romance. And since they sought me out, specifically, I don't know if I'm gonna end up playing the same old female love interest I've been playing for years."

Ino studies me, lips pursed in concentration. Then, she sighs. "Sakura… It's been a year."

And she reads through me again. I swear, I love her, but she's too damn good at knowing what's in my head. "I know."

"You and Sasori crashed and burned, I know, but you and I both know you're not gonna let yourself end up romantically involved with a costar again."

I place my elbows on the table as I rub my forehead. "I know."

Ah, yes. Sasori. Haven't heard his name in a while. We worked on a romantic drama together two years ago and dated for a year and a half. He was an actor and artist, dividing up his work in film and in fine arts. He's good at his job. Maybe a little too good. It was a very public relationship. Cameras followed us everywhere they could find us. We were happy. At least I thought we were.

And then I found out he was using me for publicity and was actually with his artistic partner Deidara.

Funny thing is, before we started dating, I thought he and Deidara were a thing for sure. Turns out, I was right, and let myself get caught in the publicity stunt I wasn't even aware I was in. They weren't out to the public, and I sure as hell wasn't going to expose them like that. It's not my place. And also because they wanted to keep their lives private. So we ended things.

His management wasn't too happy about it. We announced our break up despite their reservations and that only made them angrier.

I woke up to news articles blaming the break up on me saying that I was too aggressive a girlfriend, that I was borderline abusive, making up sensationalized stories about the way our relationship was. This sent my management team up the rails, obviously, and it made my blood boil.

Sasori called me, apologizing profusely. I knew it wasn't his doing, and I appreciated that he called. But still, it didn't stop the media circus. So he went on record to defend me. Months later, he still hasn't made his return to the screen. And I still feel terrible about it.

I didn't know his management would go as far as to firing him. We're still in touch, despite popular belief. I even get invited to dinner with him and Deidara, who is quite outspoken and fun to be around. Despite everything, we remained friends. He says that he's been meaning to leave acting behind and focus on his art, but that doesn't make me feel any better about how everything played out.

I guess you could say that that whole fiasco was what made me want to take a break from it all. But I loved acting. I could never get enough of it. Even that shit show didn't end my love for it.

But the industry was cutthroat. I'm still surprised people want me in their projects after that.

"Sakura, you're doing it again," Ino says, breaking me out of my reminiscence.

"What?" I look at her.

"Overthinking." She gives me a small smile. "That whole thing is old news, and the public, more or less, is back on your side. Sai tells me Sasori's art has never been more popular either. And you two are still friends, so you two ended up winning."

"Yeah, it's just… Hard to get over."

"Hey, at least that good-for-nothing management company is gone. Danzo was the biggest piece of shit, and is most likely never getting hired again."

I raise my glass. "Cheers to that."

Our food arrives, and we start catching each other up on what's been happening in our lives recently.

"How are you and Sai?"

The smile on her face grew. "I'll admit, I didn't think we would click the way we do, but it's amazing." Someone's incredibly smitten.

"It's a match I didn't see coming, that's for sure," I remark, sarcasm dripping in my words.

"You're just mad he called you ugly." She smirks.

"He stills calls me that!"

"It's his nickname for you!"

"He gives people nicknames?"

"Yup."

"What's his nickname for you, then?"

She grins and flips her blonde hair. "Beautiful."

Neither of us speak until we both burst into raucous laughter that send heads looking in our direction, some of which were already on us to begin with. I wouldn't be surprised if photos of us hanging out ends up on the internet. Who am I kidding? They're probably on there already. Which meant paparazzi would be waiting downstairs when they leave. Great.

The night continues, and we talk about everything and nothing.

One of the TV screens on the wall of the bar catches Ino's eyes. "That band's been really blowing up."

I look at the screen she's pointing at and see a man with black hair with eyes just as dark. His hands were going crazy on the guitar as he looks to be singing into a microphone. He was wearing a white shirt that exposed his chest and black jeans that looked like it was made for him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Singer-songwriter, actor, and heir to one of the biggest family fortunes in the world. Handsome, rich, and talented. It was almost unfair. Okay, it was incredibly unfair.

He's the lead singer, guitarist, and the songwriter of the immensely popular band, Lightning. To his left was Naruto Uzumaki, son of a famous politician and the bassist of the band, known for his bright personality that was almost cartoonish. On the drums is Kiba Inuzuka, resident lover of dogs and of women is how the tabloids would describe him. Then there's Neji Hyuuga, guitarist with hair that looks better than most people I know. Finally, there's Shikamaru Nara on the keyboards who also lends his voice to their songs.

All of them are part of well-known families, good looking, talented, and to top it all off, famous. Some people really do get everything, I guess. Based on what's on the screen, I'm guessing it's a rerun of last week's Konoha Music Charts Awards.

"They've been famous for years now, Ino."

"Yeah, but their popularity seems to be at an all-time high now. Especially after Sasuke ventured into acting." She rested her hand on her cheek.

"You have a boyfriend."

"I know! Doesn't mean I can't appreciate someone's talents."

I raise a brow. "I'm sure his talents are what your appreciating at the moment."

"Don't act unbothered. I know you find him attractive, too."

"Anyone with a pulse would think that, Ino."

She smirks. "Not denying it, huh?"

"No point in doing so."

There really isn't. I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't attracted to him. I've never met the man, but he's handsome. I'm not a big fan of rock music, typically. But there's something about Lightning that just captures my attention. The raw passion in the words they sing, the aura they exude while on performing, it's intoxicating. But my eyes always went to Sasuke. There's something about him I can't quite place. I've loved his work in the films he's been doin. I've watched almost all four of them these past few months, and he's good. He usually plays the strong, silent type, but based on the interviews he's done, it seems like his roles aren't far off his actual personality. But maybe he's just guarded. I mean, I would be, too, with that family name.

The Uchihas are an incredibly powerful in the business. With a record company, a movie studio, and a management company, they employ and sign so many of the rich and famous. At the top of the family empire is the legendary actor, Madara Uchiha.

The camera focuses on Sasuke's face again as he pants, the performance over. Beads of sweat ran down his face as he stared at the audience in front of him, his fingers loosening their grip on the guitar. I feel my cheeks burn.

"Looks like someone's got a crush~" Ino sings.

The flush on my face deepens. I attempt to casually fan my food, making it look like I'm trying to cool it down, but I'm really trying to fan my face. Ino laughs. I realize my plate is almost empty, and that just made things more obvious. "I can admire someone's appearance and their work."

"Mm-hm~"

"Hey, I'm not dating anyone in this business again. Too much drama."

"Who said anything about dating?"

I throw an olive at her.

* * *

After dinner and after escaping the paparazzi and their blinding camera flashes, I arrive home. I bought the home after moving out of my penthouse apartment in the city, wanting to find a place that gave me more privacy. It's situated just outside of the city in the suburbs. I'm not the only celebrity in the neighborhood which meant that the security of the gated community was good enough for people who wanted privacy to stay in.

Walking into the living room, I look for my laptop. I find it hidden between two throw pillows on my couch and retrieve it, placing it on my lap as I sit on the white leather seats. I see an e-mail notification and immediately know who it is.

Clicking it, I see that Shizune has finally sent me the script.

* * *

 **From:** Shizune Katō

 **To:** Sakura Haruno

 **Subject:** Might Guy Project – Script and Details

Attached to this e-mail is the PDF file of the script of scenes that they've sent as a sneak peek of its entirety. The project is still in pre-production and its director has requested himself that you take up his offer on the role of Akira. Seeing as the film is still in pre-production, it is of utmost importance that the contents sent are not published in any way to the public, as you already know. If you're to answer yes, a meeting with the producers, studio executives, and director will be organized as quickly as possible as they expressed that they are almost ready for the project to go ahead and that they only needed to cast the main characters and so they can schedule training for the role.

* * *

I click on the file attachment and get myself comfortable before reading its contents.

The character they want me to play is a young woman named Akira who, from the four scenes I'm sent, is employed by a private agency to investigate a hotel tycoon accused of organizing black market auctions in the guise of a gala for the rich and famous. The first scene in the file is of their meeting. And even though it's all just words typed onto a file, I can feel the heat between Akira and Kai, the man she's to investigate.

Their meeting is brief but filled with tension and a back and forth using words in hopes to manipulate and reveal the tiniest bit of information. It's a compelling dynamic that I never thought someone would think me right taking part in.

Moving onto the next scene, it's a fight scene. Not much dialogue is in it, but it didn't need it. Akira is fighting off a group of men after an intense car chase that leads her to an alley where she proceeds to defend herself from their attacks. The stunts they describe are insane to imagine, but I can feel the hair on my arms rise. I'm getting excited.

Then I scroll down to read the next two scenes, another fight scene with Kai where Akira admits that they could make a good team despite still being wary of the man she was with and a scene of Kai and Akira having a battle of wits. All my doubts about what Shizune said to me earlier today are thrown out the window. She was right.

It may be different from everything I've done on the surface, but in it's heart is something that I could relate to, something that I want to do. I'm hooked.

Before I can even second guess myself, I pick up my phone and call Shizune.

"Sakura?"

"I'm in."

* * *

It's a few days later where I find myself in one of Six Paths Studios meeting rooms. Sitting beside me is my agent, Shizune, my manager, my lawyer, and my publicist. In front of me is Might Guy, the director, as well as studio executives and the producers including the familiar face of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I've met him a few times before, and he's been nothing but civil, composed. Someone with his influence, he certainly is intimidating, but in the way your grandfather would be. He also carried a warmth, something that isn't typical in his position.

Speaking of youth, Might Guy is just as exuberant and over the top as I expected. I've seen some clips of red carpet interviews and some of the things he says are cartoonishly exaggerated and over enthusiastic. It was almost infectious. Almost. If it weren't a tad bit too much.

"Thank you so much, Sakura! When I read the script, you were the first person who popped in my head." Guy tells me as he raises a fist in the air.

I laugh a little sheepishly. "I, uh, thank you for offering me the role. One question, though," I pause, carefully picking out the words in my head before I say them out loud. I opt for simplicity. "Why me?"

"Why you? Why  _NOT_  you!"

I don't know how to respond to that. I rub the back of my head, a confused smile on my lips.

Hagoromo coughs, I presume to calm Guy down. "Why not you, indeed, Sakura?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're very talented. Asking that question makes me think you think yourself not worthy."

"It's not exactly a role I'm offered often."

Hagoromo leans back on his chair, arms folded. "Studios nowadays like to put out films that follow trends. How many superhero films have been released this decade?"

"Way too many," a studio exec replies.

"I was thinking it's about time for a good ol' action romance. Look at how successful Mr. and Mrs. Smith was. It propelled Brangelina's career into even higher heights." He leans forward, placing his elbows on the table, fingers intertwined as his eyes study mine. "It's got nothing to do with your talent, moreso to do with the state of the industry."

"And you're notorious for your work ethic. Despite those nasty rumors a few months ago, your reputation among insiders is almost spotless, minus a few blemishes but no one has a perfectly clean reputation."

And there it is. I notice that the mention of said rumors make some studio executives still. I think they're not entirely sold on my part in this. But with the director and major producer backing me, I can guess they didn't have much choice in the matter. I just have to show them I can do it.

A man stands up to hand my team and I copies of the contract. We go over the details, skimming over major areas, when something catches my eye.

" _Movie promotion may include that of public relation strategies that of which are not odd within this line of work_?" I read it out loud as I stare at the people in front of me. "For example?"

"Dinner with costars, social media presence, things of that nature."

I tilt my head, unconvinced. "That's it?"

"Give or take."

I give my lawyer a knowing look, and she nods. "My client would like this specified on paper."

"A revision will be made, then. Apologies for the oversight."

We continue the review of the contract and discussions of my new training schedule to prepare me for the role. I'm already a fitness junkie, boxing being my favorite form of exercise, but that isn't public knowledge. I need to stay fit somehow, and I think boxing's fun.

"Before everything's finalized, we'd like to have an on-screen chemistry test with you and the actor for Kai."

"Who's been casted?"

Typically, chemistry reads were done when there's one well known actor with a lesser known actor. They didn't bother to do it when two big names were attached to a film.

"We've already sent the offer to his camp and are waiting for an answer. He's a busy man, so I expect to get an answer in a few days." Guy bites his lip, looking almost desperate. "I hope his youth tells him to accept!"

Now, I'm curious. "Who is he?"

Guy shakes his head. "No. I don't want to jinx it."

"What If he dec-"

Guy covers his ears with his hands, refusing to hear the rest of my sentence.

Hagoromo sighs. "Guy…"

The sight of a grown man covering his ears while singing loudly is as comical as it sounds. I stifle a laugh.

"Anyway, we have the budget arranged and scouts already acquiring the locations we wish to use. Once we have our leads sign the contracts, we will be sending the full scripts and hopefully, begin filming in two months."

"Filming is going to take three months at most."

The meeting continues as we discuss schedules, stunt doubles, and budget. And for what seemed like forever, the meeting finally ends with them telling me they'd notify me for the screen test.

I had an odd feeling that they were very confident in my potential costar and I. Whoever he is, I hope we do because I already can't wait to do this.

I haven't said that about a film in a while.

And it feels so good to be able to say it again.

* * *

Two weeks later, I return to Six Paths Studios for my screen test. A week after the meeting, I got word that the actor had said yes and that our screen test would be a week from then. I arrive wearing a plain red shirt and white skinny jeans. Screen tests didn't require anything fancy to wear. In fact, the more comfortable the better.

There were two scenes they'd be using to test. Akira and Kai's first meeting and dialogue that takes place before the bar fight both characters would be involved in that had been sent as an attachment to the e-mail. I had the lines down, but nerves begin to well up inside me. It's been some time since I felt like this. Then again, it's been a while since I wanted a job so bad.

My team had arrived before me, preparing for the meeting afterwards to discuss the screen test, and hopefully, finalize the contract.

These past two weeks had me on my toes. I had Ino on speed dial, talking to her all about this potential job.

"Saks, you've got this," she told me on the phone while she was sitting in some foreign airport. "Why are you so nervous?"

I have so many reasons to be nervous. It's my first film back after an eight month hiatus from the big screen. And…

"You don't have to tell me all of it, but I have a feeling," Ino said. "Just keep me updated, okay? Sai and I are cheering you on."

"What are we cheering Ugly on for?" I heard him and rolled my eyes.

"Quit calling me Ugly, Sai!"

"But it's your nickname."

He's straightforward and clueless at the same time.

The elevator door opens, and I step into the hallway, my feet instinctively walking to where I should be.

And then they stop.

Because I see him.

Sasuke Uchiha.

And he was talking to Might Guy.

But this screen test...

When they said that I'd have to do a screen test with a costar, I thought it would be with a new, lesser known actor.

Sasuke Uchiha is nowhere near lesser known. Sure, he's relatively knew in the acting scene, but he's no stranger to the industry. Every part of my mind, tries to rationalize his appearance here. Maybe he's doing the soundtrack? But why would they need him here for that today?

Guy spots me and waves his arms in the air in greeting. "Sakura! Meet your potential costar!"

Well, there's my answer.

He looks at me, his eyes saying something I can't read, and gives me a nod as a greeting.

My mouth, unable to even attempt to speak, stays closed. I nod as a response, instead.

His eyes don't leave mine alone. It looks like he's trying to read my mind.

And my heart decides to race.

Great.

This is gonna be a long chemistry read.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I've had this plot bunny running around my head for a while and decided, fuck it! I'm doing it!
> 
> I mean SasuSaku as actors but Sasuke is also a rockstar and they have to fake date then real date- I'm a sucker for these tropes.
> 
> So here it is.
> 
> This was originally longer, but I decided to hold off some information for later chapters.
> 
> This is completely different from Eternal and is a lighter read compared to it in terms of emotional gravitas. Of course, we have SasuSaku as the main focus because I LOVE THEM. Though this isn't as emotional as Eternal, it will include smut in future chapters, so look out for that huhuhu
> 
> Eternal will also be updating again soon! (I know two chapters in the span of a week or two? SHOCKING)
> 
> This fic is in dual POV, so each chapter switches from Sakura's POV to Sasuke's.
> 
> Also, since Eternal will be focusing on canon and the canon ships, I was thinking of having NarutoxGaara in this fic because I also ship it (same with NH). Any objections?
> 
> Reviews are welcome! Happy reading!


	2. Close Shot

This chapter is unedited. (6/25/19)

* * *

**_Close shot_ **

_A detailed view of a person or object, usually without much context provided._

* * *

_"This has been such an amazing year for the band! Congratulations to all of you. With the world tour, the platinum sales, do you ever get time to yourselves? I imagine that your lives must be so hectic."_

The piercing sound of the endless screams from a sea of people overtake my senses.

_"It's a little hard, gotta say, but I'd say it's worth it, 'ttebayo!"_

The deep bass fades away, leaving small vibrations in its wake.

_"It can be a bit of a drag sometimes, hearing from my mother who complains about me being gone too long. It's fulfilling, though."_

The keyboards melody disappears, its player's voice replaced by soft exhausted panting.

_"Did you ever imagine the band coming this far?"_

The last strum of a guitar, the electrifying sound igniting more adoration.

_"We didn't start this thinking it would come so far, but we didn't start this just to fool around, either."_

An exhilarated yell comes from behind me. His fist is raised in the air, in it: two drumsticks.

" _Not entirely, true. Especially with this loudmouth here, fooling around ends up happening."_

_"Shut up! You're one to talk!"_

The only thing left is a spotlight on us, a spotlight in front of thousands of tiny lights lit by phones in the air. I feel a sense of adrenaline and relief. Then, the giant screens close, like curtains falling, keeping us out of their view. The spotlight fades.

_"With the schedule you guys have, do any of you get time to just unwind? Perhaps with a special someone? Sasuke?"_

_"I don't have time for that."_

_"Understandable. Especially with what's been in the news about your family. Any comment on the situation?"_

_"No."_

* * *

"He isn't happy, you know?"

Taking a swig of my drink, I let the burning sensation travel down my throat until it's gone. "Like I care."

I can hear him sighing from the other end of the line. "He's gonna try and do something, Sasuke. I suggest not making him any angrier."

"He's grandfather," I state. That's enough explanation.

"And he wants you as heir to his 'empire'."

"I don't want his empire. It's supposed to be yours, Itachi. It's supposed to be father's, actually."

Even though their an ocean away from each other, I know he's pinching the bridge of his nose. "Things change, Sasuke. You and I both know that."

That I do. All too well.

No words are exchanged for what seems like hours, the soft sounds of our breathing the only thing that replaces the silence in the air. This makes me feel like when we were children. I always end up looking up to him. But this time, for once, he needs to tell me the full truth. He knows I want him to stop telling me "next time," because for all we know, next time might never come.

Then, my mind conjures up a picture of my father's stern look with my mother's smiling face beside his, her arm in his. Content.

"We'll talk when you get back, little brother." Itachi breaks the silence, his voice calm and reassuring.

I look at my now empty glass, swirling the little amount of whatever I drank left at the bottom around, unsure of how serious this talk of his is going to be. Not knowing how to respond, I hum in agreement then promptly hang up.

"Tough call?" Kakashi speaks right as I hang up, appearing out of virtually nowhere like he usually does.

"Aa."

He walks casually where I stood with my hands over the railings. "Drinking before rehearsals isn't something you usually do." He puts his hands in his pockets as he stares at the sky. The sun isn't out, so it's nothing but clouds.

"Gonna need it."

He doesn't respond. Instead, he raises a single brow before turning his attention back to above us. "Got an interesting call a few hours ago."

I say nothing.

He takes this as a sign to continue. He adjusts his mask before speaking. "Thinking about taking another acting job after the tour?"

Acting. I've done a few movies these past few years. I don't hate it, acting. But it's hard to find a project that I want to do. Some studios send scripts that make me want to hurl it out the window. But when I do find something that catches my eye, I can find enjoyment in it. That's how I started with music, come to think about it.

"What's the offer?"

"Action film. Might Guy's directing. Though there's romance in it, too, from the excerpts they've sent to read."

I scoff. "Turn it down."

"Hm," Kakashi brings his thumb to his chin, in thought. "You should try and read it. It's not what you think."

"If they want me to make believe heart eyes and rainbows, I'm out."

"It's primarily an action film. The two main characters are a sort of… enemies to maybe lovers, I'm guessing."

"No."

I feel him give me a pat in the back. "I know you've been interested in taking up another role, Sasuke. The scenes they sent? I think you won't hate them. Try and give them a read. I'll e-mail them tonight." Then as quickly as he came, he leaves.

Letting out an unimpressed breath, I continue staring at my empty glass. Alone.

* * *

"You sure about switching the opening?" Naruto asks as he continues tuning his bass. He's sitting on a large speaker, one foot on it, the other dangling by its front.

" _Blind_ 's a better opening."

"Does the studio know we plan on playing it? It isn't released yet."

"I made the call when we landed," Neji answers for me, walking away from the stage manager and towards us. "Sasuke's right."

Naruto pouts. "Why didn't any of you ask me what I thought?"

"We tried," a groggy voice fills the space. Shikamaru lies on the edge of the stage, one arm covering his eyes from the bright lights illuminating the stadium. "But you wouldn't wake up."

Kiba, with a water bottle in hand, leans onto the speaker Naruto is sitting on with a teasing smirk on his face. "Wouldn't stop mumbling bullshit while you slept either."

"You guys suck."

With a sigh, I decide to take matters into my own hands and remind them of why we're in this empty stadium in the first place.

It's the last concert of the tour, and we're supposed to be rehearsing. We've been on the road for months. and I'm aware of the solo endeavors each of us want to get to. We had our minds in different places at the moment.

Neji has family matters to attend to. Shikamaru wants to focus on producing music. Kiba has a solo EP in the works. Naruto wants to try a hand in motivational speaking, which I admit he wouldn't be terrible at. I, on the other hand, just want a distraction. We started this band when we were teenagers and now, we're all in our mid-twenties with different ambitions in mind. Are we breaking up the band? It's a possibility.

The exhilaration I felt at the start is slowly drifting farther away from me. I was tired of the magnifying glass on me everywhere I turned. And then there's what's going on at home. Or what I used to call home.

The only thing the public knows is what we tell them, what we show them. But they don't know shit.

Nothing at all.

Naruto senses something off and right before we get on stage for our last performance, he asks me, "You okay?"

"Aa."

"I know shit's going on, but I'm your brother, too, basically."

"You gave yourself that role."

He ignores me. "When you're ready, I'm all ears."

Naruto's always willing to help. I don't know why he's always so optimistic. I want to call it naivety, but that isn't it. He's seen things, experienced things when he was by his father's side with different types of people and learned what they had to go through. If he wasn't in the band, he'd probably be following in his father's footsteps.

But I don't want to talk about it. Not right now.

We flow through the performance, like we always do. It's the last crowd, so they sound louder than usual. The rest relish in the last play, but my mind's elsewhere.

It has been since my parents got into that accident.

The accident that has them hooked up to a bunch of wires keeping them alive. And why my grandfather's looking for a replacement. And he thinks that it's me.

I don't know what I want.

* * *

"Ahh!" Naruto lets out a satisfied sound as he stretches his arms up and leans back onto the plane seat. "That was a great tour."

"Gotta admit, I agree."

"Don't make it sound like it's hard to agree with me, Kiba."

He snickers. "But it's good to be going home. I miss my dog."

"Surprised you didn't bring him with you," Shikamaru says as a yawn escapes his lips, making his voice sound tired.

"He's getting too big. Plus, my sister had to keep a check on him, might be getting tired of all the flying."

"Goes with age, maybe."

"Don't call Akamaru old."

"Isn't he?"

"…Yes."

Neji folds his arms above his chest, watching them banter with a critical eye. "You all love to talk about nothing, don't you?"

"Best way to pass the time, Neji." Kiba says, a playful smirk etching his lips.

"Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Shikamaru's awake."

"Sadly," our keyboardist says, bored.

"And you're just itching to see TenTen again and want to silently brood about not seeing her for months in peace."

Neji doesn't reply. Instead, he sighs and turns his head to the TV in front of him.

"Head right on the nail," Naruto laughs. "Don't worry, Neji. I want to see Gaara, too."

As they continue their back and forths, I decide to take my attention back to the tablet on my lap.

* * *

**From:** Uchiha, Madara

 **To:** Uchiha, Sasuke

 **Subject:** Meeting on the 30th

 

 

          Uchiha Towers main conference room. 10:00 AM. I expect your presence. Do not be late.

* * *

Short. To the point. The usual for the patriarch of the Uchiha family.

I glare blankly at nothing, rage threatening to escape. But a loud cough takes me back to reality.

Kakashi. The band's manager and old family friend of the Uchiha. He knows more than most, and I don't know if that's a good thing or not on my part.

"How're things on the home front?"

My gaze finds the view out the window. "No change."

He takes the seat in front of me and leans back, arms on both sides of the seat. "And you?"

I narrow my brows. What does he mean by that?

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

A quizzical brow rises. "Hm."

"What do you want, Kakashi?"

"Just an observation, Sasuke, but you've been out of it."

He's right. But I don't say it.

"It's a difficult time, I know. But it's better to talk then bottle everything up. Eventually, you'll explode."

"You're not paid as my therapist."

"No, but I'm saying this as someone who thinks you a student of mine."

He taught me how to play guitar when I was a child, so in a way, he's right. Apparently, he's talking in place of Itachi right now because this conversation feels eerily similar to what would happen with him.

"What do you want?"

I look at him, my eyes finally turning to his face. He leans in, elbows on his lap and fingers weaved together. An earnestness marks his one-eyed gaze, his other eye still covered with the black eye patch he's been wearing for years. "What do you mean?"

"I don't mean it as in the long run. I mean, right now. What do you want?"

I relent, an exhale of breath exiting my lips. "A distraction."

His fingers let go and find his knees. "Then, we'll get you a distraction."

Taking the tablet, he presses a finger onto the screen, appearing to be scrolling until he finds what he's looking for. He places the tablet back on my lap, and I look to see what he put up and raise a brow.

"Give it a read."

Giving up, I humor him in hopes to get him to stop.

But then I feel a sense of curiosity envelope me as I scroll through its contents. It isn't a full script. In fact, there are only four scenes: the main characters meeting, a vivid description of a fight scene, the main characters arguing and what I presume is a climactic scene with the male character.

It's intriguing, I'll give it that. It's not something I'd usually consider but something stands out. The manipulation twisted within the words the two characters use feels like what I've been hearing. Being tossed around as a means of gaining something for someone else's goals, essentially a puppet for whatever my grandfather has planned.

The script isn't entirely ridiculous, but it has something.

And I needed a distraction.

Maybe playing a puppet master would make me feel like less of a puppet. Even just for a moment.

"I haven't seen this movie in a while." I hear Naruto say, and I look to see his eyes glued to the screen.

"What're you watching?" Kiba peers over to see. "Oh, that one. Yeah, it's been a while."

"I remember when this came out. To think Sakura would go so big." He laughs.

"She hasn't been doing much lately, right? Haven't seen her update her Instagram page in months."

"You keep track?"

"I like her feed," he says, nonchalantly.

"It was ever since that whole debacle with Sasori," Neji states, his eyes not leaving his phone.

"Come to think of it, Sasori's been gone, too." Naruto looks to me. "Hey, Sasuke, isn't your brother friends with him?"

I shrug. "Acquaintances."

"Maybe he knows what happened."

"None of our business, dobe."

It really wasn't. And I could care less.

* * *

Kakashi schedules a meeting with the studio, and it turns out they were waiting for my answer to finalize things. That and one other request.

"A screen test?"

"With your potential costar, yes," Hagoromo, the main producer, replies. "As you've read, we need the main characters to have chemistry."

"Is the actress new?" Screen tests don't usually happen when there are two big names attached to a film.

"No, actually."

They're not going to say who it is, then. I don't press them for it. I really don't care.

I've never taken a role with a romantic subplot prior to this. The closest thing is that one mystery movie that had a character with a heavy crush on mine. That went off screen, too. Needless to say, a restraining order was filed.

There are rumors about my personal life, as everyone in this industry would experience. But I never address them. The more I give them, the more they pester me for information.

The meeting continues, discussing schedule, training, and finance. If all else fails, at least this distraction will be compensating me well financially. Then, we get into the contracts.

" _Public relation strategies that of which are not odd within this line of work will be utilized. These strategies include public outings with the cast members, social media presence, and other strategies that could be discussed further,"_  Kakashi reads through an item in the contract. "Any objections to this, Sasuke?"

I don't think much of it, but that last sentence… "What other strategies?"

"Nothing out of the norm. If things arise during filming or the press tour, we can discuss any different promotional moves to use," a studio executive chimes in.

"As long as it's discussed with my client prior to use, then it's fine," my lawyer says.

The meeting goes on as typical as a film meeting goes, despite the director's high energy babbling. I've heard of Might Guy and his eccentricities, but this is pushing it.

A few hours pass, and I'm in a car, heading to my penthouse apartment in the city and find my brother on my living room couch, waiting for me. I forgot he had a key. Slowly walking into the room, I close the door behind me and throw my things onto the table by the door.

"You didn't call when you landed a few days ago, Sasuke." He walks over to me and hands me a glass. "You said you wanted to talk."

I could never run from him. "Aa."

"Avoiding me?"

I take a sip of the unusually heavy looking red substance. Tomato juice. "Had things to do."

He gives a slight nod. "Or are you avoiding the issue as a whole?"

I glare at him. "Itachi-"

"I know, I know. You just need time to think."

"Why doesn't he want you?"

He's quiet. His feet slowly take him to the giant window that showcases the view of the city. I make my way to his side, my eyes on the sight in front of me. Thousands of lights outside this dark cave above it.

Ever since I was a child, Itachi's always been there for me. His ways can be strange, but he always had me in mind. But sometimes, I wish he'd tell me what he's thinking. It's always a runabout to figure out what he has going on, and I'm beginning to tire of it.

And, right on time, I feel two fingers tap my forehead. "I'll tell you next time, Sasuke."

Always next time. When is that exactly? I'm tired of being kept out of the loop. "Then, why are you here?" I sounded dismissive, tired of the same answer.

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"What games are you playing at,  _aniki_?" I can hear the anger rise in my voice. I try to suppress it, but I can tell Itachi sensed it.

"No games, Sasuke. I just want to know you're okay." The concern in his voice is perceptible.

I scoff. "I already said I'm fine."

"And you and I both know there's more to that."

I don't respond. I don't want to.

"Have you visited mother and father?"

I let out a long sigh, a shudder escaping with it. "…Yes."

"When you landed?"

"Made sure no camera was close." I don't want any word of it out. That's one thing me and the old man agree on. "Nothing's changed."

"And yet everything has." He sips his drink. "But at least we can count on one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Each other. Been that way since we were children."

And on this summer night, we stared at the bright lights within the darkness. Despite his methods, deep down I know he means well. And with our parents unconscious, it's never been more evident that it was just the two of us.

"Yeah. It has."

* * *

A week has passed and I'm in Six Paths Studios for the screen test. The lines are simple and memorizing them were easily done. I hadn't heard from the band since we landed, apart from Naruto who called to invite me to his first TED talk. How he got the gig so fast, I don't know, but I have a feeling Kakashi had a hand in organizing it to.

Speaking of the manager, he's late. As per usual.

I head my way back to the set when I run into the director. Perfect.

"Ah, Sasuke! I hope you're feeling incredibly youthful for today's screen test! We need great results!" Stars look like they were coming out of his eyes. Just what is this man? A walking caricature?

He takes my lack of response as a sign to keep his mouth moving. "I had a feeling in my gut, no, my entire being that you and her would be a great match for this! But the studio wanted this screen test, but I am confident you, two will knock it right out of the park! Homerun!"

Does he only speak in level ten volume?

His eyes seem to grow even wider with delight as he looks over my shoulder. "There she is! Sakura, meet your potential costar!"

I turn my head to see the woman who had just stepped foot off the elevator.

The telltale pink hair, the bright green eyes, the fair skin. That's her.

Sakura Haruno.

I'd seen a couple of films from her. She's talented. But her roles seemed too similar to one another to differentiate her from the other actresses in the industry. But she's here for the role of Akira. That's a surprise.

I nod, greeting her. She seems to have stopped in her tracks, a flush on her face and a look of uncertainty as she nods back. It's a look I know a little too well. Hopefully, a restraining order would not be needed.

Guy leads us inside the set, and there are only a few people in the room. A few people from my team, a few from hers, the director, a boom man, and a cameraman. The studio executives will be watching the tape later on to judge it, I presume. Time to get this over with.

We walk in front of the camera and find our spots. She looks a little nervous, either about the screen test or because of me. She's done this more than me, so I don't know why she'd be nervous about the former. But with the rumors swirling around her lately, most people would be nervous, too.

"Okay!" Guy clapped loudly. "We'll start from the moment your characters meet. Akira, I mean, Arisa is lead by Kai to another room, and action!"

The camera's light turns red, and Sakura's eyes change from unsure to a look of a deviant hiding behind innocence, a veil of irritation covering the layers. Well…

She attempts to walk past me, and I grab her. Lowering my lips to her ears, I whisper, "Wouldn't want you to get away."

"Now, what exactly would I be getting away from?" She tilts her head slightly, her eyes meeting mine defiantly.

I smirk. "The festivities. It's a little early to be leaving." I loosen my grip on her arm.

"Didn't know we had a minimum time in attendance to be able to leave."

"You haven't even tried the food."

"How would you know that?"

I peer closer to her face. "Watching you. I don't recall ever seeing you here."

She shrugs, unmoved by the intimidation tactic. "Never had the chance to." Extending her hand, she smiles playfully. "Arisa Mifune. You're Kai Shido, aren't you?"

Her character's fake name. "Aren't I?"

We stare at each other, eyes never straying from their target. She's good, I'll give her that, but even with her in character, I see the little specks of the Sakura Haruno I'd encountered before we got in this room hiding beneath her character's covers. She's still nervous.

Somehow, that adds to her performance, a side of the character that wasn't seen on paper. Depth. When I first read the script, her character felt artificial, perhaps to add to the fact of her being a spy. But she gave a spark of life in it, something I didn't quite expect.

It's not a bad surprise.

We continue the scene, the room silent as we recited and acted out what we were given. Both characters try to have a peek at what each other is thinking, using the tools in their arsenals available.

Sakura leans in, hand on my chest where a tie would be. "I was craving a little adventure, as some would say. Is that so wrong?"

I tilt her chin up. Our eyes meet again. "Wrong? Hardly. Everyone has… desires that lurk underneath the surface."

She squints her eyes, pretending to read me.

"My question is, what exactly are yours?"

This is the part in the script where she answers vaguely, and the room's wall go down, revealing that the entire conversation was being watched by the partygoers. Kai's gift of entertainment to who was there and a shock that makes Akira become more weary of him.

But right as Sakura was about to utter her line, a series of claps echoes throughout the room. The camera light goes out, and everyone's head turns to the source of the applause.

"That's it!" A man with grey hair comes out of the shadows. "It's even better than I pictured it."

Guy jumps to his feet. "Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya? Where have I heard that name before? I look at the women beside me, to see if she knew him. She shrugged at me, understanding.

"You two, this is Jiraiya. Our screenwriter!"

The man walks forward, a hand outstretched. "You're definitely our Kai and Akira."

Sakura accepts the gesture and shakes his hand, thanking him.

"And Sasuke!" He grins. "How's Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Ah, yes. I'm his godfather." He gives a thumbs up. "He didn't say anything about you getting this part."

"That's because I didn't tell him." And I don't remember Naruto mentioning this man before, so that's not why the name sounds vaguely familiar.

Guy point to the man next to him. "Jiraiya is a famous author. This is his first dip into the film world."

Sakura's face lights up at the mention of him being an author. "Really? I'm sorry I don't know, but what work have you done?"

"Oh, you know. There's that ninja series I do, but I think I'm more well known for the Icha Icha Paradise series." He sounds proud.

But one look at Sakura's face and her twitching eye makes it look like that's something he shouldn't be proud of.

And then, I realize where I heard his name from.

I look for Kakashi and find him in the back, book in hand. I'm sure there's an annoying smile underneath that damn mask of his as I flash him a glare. The old pervert had the nerve to wave.

He wanted me in this because the author of those porn books he reads is in it.

Granted, I asked for a distraction, and the role happened to pop up, so I know it's not fully his doing.

But it's still irritating.

"The higher ups will definitely say yes to these two. I don't know why they wanted a screen test to begin with, anyway. As soon as you said their names when we were looking for actors, I thought they were perfect."

Guy nods at Jiraiya's words. "Every studio's different. I told them there was no need for it, but just watching this one scene's enough."

That means we don't have to do the second one, then. But they do have a point. I may have not been in the same number of films as Haruno, but my name isn't small, I know that.

In the corner of my eye, I see Sakura's eyes find the floor, a signal of uncomfort.

Ah, yes. That.

After a few more minutes of conversation, we're told that we can leave, and they'll contact us when it's time to finalize and sign the contracts. Saying our goodbyes, people start to exit the room.

I walk with my hands in my pockets, ready to head home, but I stop for a beat. Everyone's outside, but I know she's trailing behind me.

"It's a job."

I didn't have to look to see that she's staring at the back of my head.

"Whatever the execs think, you're here for a reason. It's a job, and people trust you enough to be here."

She's confused. Hell, I am, too. I don't have to tell her anything. She's more experienced in this line of work than I am. But that uncertainty is odd for someone who's been working since she was a teenager.

Without another word, I walk out. I see Kakashi leaning by the door. "Got your shit signed?"

"Yes."

"You need to find better books."

"Don't knock 'em 'til you try them, Sasuke."

Sakura finally steps out of that room and goes towards her team, her eyes briefly meeting mine before quickly turning away.

Kakashi seems to notice this and eyes me suspiciously. "What was that?"

"Nothing." I turn away and begin walking.

He hums, following me. "Sure."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"No, actually," he replies. "You two looked good in there."

"Good. That's how we're supposed to look."

Before he could add anything, my phone begins to ring. I don't need to look. I let it go straight to voicemail. Kakashi doesn't even need to ask who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi, the number one SasuSaku stan.
> 
> And here's chapter two. It's harder for me to get into Sasuke's headspace, but in this, I think of Sasuke as a mix of his genin self and his early-Shippuden self except he has a support system in Naruto, Kakashi, and Itachi, whereas in the series, he didn't (ES). He's complicated which makes it intimidating to write in his perspective, so I hope this is okay. His POV is more direct, kind of always suspicious where Sakura's isn't afraid to fully delve into her emotions. Sasuke here is still trying to find out what he wants, what he's feeling, and where he wants to go. I didn't want to go the obvious route and make him an all out asshole because that isn't who he is deep down. Sure, some things he say can come off that way, but that's just the complexity that is Sasuke.
> 
> Also see that callback to that one SasuSaku scene in the series I did there?
> 
> Anyway, a new chapter of Eternal is coming up, soon, like I said last chapter.
> 
> Reviews are welcome! Happy reading!


	3. Angle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited. (6/30/19)

**Chapter Three: Angle**

**Sakura**

* * *

**_Angle_ **

_refers to the perspective from which a camera depicts its subject_

* * *

I'm in one of the studio's conference rooms yet again, a normal occurrence when your part of a movie, but this time it's not just my team and the higher ups. Sasuke and his management team sat opposite to mine as we listened to the studio executive continue his reading of our finalized schedules.

"You have a week before fight choreography training starts, and a month or two, depending on your progress, we start filming. Table read is a week before that."

It turns out both Sasuke and I had decided to do our own stunts. Shizune handed the crew my physical examination report the same day his manager did, and they'd spoken briefly. I, though, will be letting my stunt double handle anything that I think would be too much for me, which isn't a lot. I work out regularly, in fact. I'm a health nut, as some people would say. I considered being a doctor when I was growing up, but the opportunity arose, and I became an actress instead. It's funny how big a shift that is, now that I think about it. At least I got the chance to play a doctor in film.

Someone passes Sasuke and I a thick pad of paper, which I can tell is our full script. I can't wait to get home and read the whole thing. The secrecy surrounding this film has been something new to experience, I can say that much. Never in my career have I been involved with something so tightly wrapped.

I read the front page. "Masquerade Hunt" is written in larger font, the title. It's fitting.

Shizune hands me another set of papers within a folder. Laying it out in front of me, I realize it's the finalized contract.

"We've revised it to fix the issues your teams have mentioned."

We spent an hour going over it, but I can't help but look and think back to the same one the entire time. The promotional section. Somehow, it gives me a bad feeling, but since it states that strategies would be discussed before executed, I don't say anything. Still doesn't stop my curiosity about it. It looks normal, yes, but why do I get the feeling that there's something they're not telling us?

Pen in hand, I sign on the dotted line and initialed where I needed to, including the little item that I've had in mind the entire time.

I look at the man sitting directly in front of me. He looks like he usually does, an air of insouciance towards the whole ordeal. He's always so calm. I wonder what goes on in that gorgeous head of his.

Gorgeous.

God, I need to get a grip.

Hoping my cheeks don't give my thoughts away, I silently clear my throat. I feel Shizune's questioning eyes on the side of my face. I must be more obvious than I thought.

With the contracts finalized and signed, the meeting is drawing to a close. I scoot my chair back slightly, getting ready to get up, until Guy's animated voice made my butt stop in midair.

"Great! Now, that that's done, let's all do brunch, shall we?"

That isn't a bad idea. I let a smile form on my lips as I look at Shizune, knowing my schedule is empty for the rest of the day.

"Sure," she says for me.

"Where are we going?"

Guy beams. "The rest of the cast and crew are already meeting up at the restaurant. You two were the only ones not signed yet, ya see. So what'ya say, Sasuke?"

"Unfortunately, Sasuke's got something on his schedule," Kakashi, his manager said. "Thank you for the invite, though."

Guy visibly deflates before his energy charged up back to its usual. "I see. Well, Sakura, you get to meet everyone today!" He wrapped an arm around me in a friendly gesture, shaking me as he did so and spreading his palm out telling me to view at what his sprawled fingers are pointing to. "They don't know who got cast as our Akira yet and, boy, will their youth be invigorated once they see you walk in!"

I laugh, a little apprehensive at his excitement.

My eyes meet Sasuke's as he got out of his chair, his eyes not revealing anything he was thinking. But then I see it, a flicker of uncertainty. Of the film? Of something else? I don't know. And then he looked away and walked to the exit as his team followed suit.

I didn't know what just happened, but still my heart fluttered at seeing even a glimpse of who he is.

* * *

We get to the restaurant, thankfully without being seen, and heads turn as soon as Guy opened the door. Well, maybe that was because of his loud greeting.

"Hello, my youthful cast and crew!" He said, arms wide. "I have our Akira here with me to meet you all!"

The place was empty except for us. They'd rented it out, apparently.

From their expressions, I could see that they're excited to see me. I greet everyone with a low bow and a bright smile, looking forward to working together with everyone. I shake hands and take pictures with some of them before I get to an empty seat.

"Sakura!" A familiar voice reaches my ears. I turn to the source and see sandy blonde hair, let down from their usual four ponytails.

"Temari!" I stand again, walking towards her with my arms out to meet her with a hug.

She and I had met at an after party a few years ago, and although I'm not as close to her as I am with Ino, I think of her as one of my closest friends. It's been a while since we've seen each other. Actually, now that I think about it, it's been a while since we spoke on the phone. She'd been busy with filming while in the middle of a press tour.

"Would it kill you to keep me posted? I haven't heard from you in months." Temari breaks the hug, a stern expression on her face. "You've basically been MIA for a year."

"I know, I know," I reply, apologetic. "I just needed some time away."

Her nodding tells me she understands, and she doesn't ask more about it. She may be blunt and, on some occasions, a little heavy handed, but she's a caring person, always thinking about what her actions may cause in the future. Wise beyond her years, I'd say.

"Well, since you're taking on a new job, I'd say that time away was good?"

I give her a smile. "Yeah."

"Good." She smiles back. Then, looking over her shoulder, she motions for someone to come close. I see a woman with brown hair, tied neatly into two buns over her head. "This is my friend, TenTen. I worked with her on my last movie, and she'll be the fight choreographer for this one, too."

I'd heard her name before. She's well known when it comes to stunt work in the industry. And I've seen some of her work in movies. They're always so clean and inventive.

She lets out her hand for a shake. My palm meets hers, and we do. "Nice to meet the infamous Sakura Haruno. Heard great things about you." Her voice is high and feminine, the genuine elation making my smile widen.

"You, too! You worked on  _Freebooter,_  right? That sword fight was amazing."

She rubs the back of her neck in slight embarrassment at the sudden compliment. "Aw, thank you. It's one of my best."

"Speaking of work," Temari says as she starts to walk back to the table. TenTen and I follow, and we all sit next to each other, me in the middle. "I can't believe we finally get to work together."

"I know! Who're you playing?"

"Your boss." She smirks.

"Really?"

"Yep. I was wondering who they'd cast as Kai and Akira since Guy was always so uptight about telling. He was worried about bad luck, or something."

"Hey, it exists," TenTen remarks.

"TenTen believes in that astrology bullshit."

"Sounds exactly like a Virgo in denial."

"Anyway, I didn't think it'd be you. You haven't been anywhere in months."

"Just wanted to slow down for a bit."

"Understandable, with who you are especially." TenTen places her elbow on the table as she rests her chin on her hand. "But I am surprised you took the role. I haven't seen you do anything like this."

"I'm surprised I got the call, honestly," I reply. "But the scenes they sent me sparked something in me I hadn't felt in a while."

"They just sent scenes? Not the whole script?" Temari raises a brow.

"No, why? I just got it today."

TenTen purses her lips as Temari looks like she's trying to hold in a laugh.

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Oh, drop it, Tem. What is it?"

"Nothing," she says with an air of playful nonchalance. "Just curious about your reaction to a particular scene."

This piques my interest, but before I could ask, the waiter finally reaches us and asks for our orders. I forgot where we were for a second. Quickly scanning through the menu, I order my meal and my drink. When the two were done with theirs, we resume our conversation.

"Anyway, who's playing Kai?" TenTen asks, sipping the drink that the waiter had just put in front of her.

"Sasuke."

She spits her drink back into her glass. "Uchiha?"

"Who else? Sarutobi?" I joke.

"Huh," she looks rapt, a thumb on her chin as she thinks about something. "Neji didn't mention that. Oh, wait, Sasuke couldn't have told him, anyway. Contract, I forgot."

I'm surprised to hear the mention of Lightning's guitarist. It shows on my face because Temari explains to me that they've been seeing each other for months.

"I've met Sasuke a few times, courtesy of Neji. He's always so serious, like there's always something bugging him. Wonder how he'll react to the entire script."

"Okay, I'm curious. What do you mean when you say that?"

TenTen looks at me, her head in a slight tilt. "Oh, yeah, you haven't read it all either." Both her and Temari grin at each other conspiratorially. The former slaps my back. "Sakura, you lucky woman."

I am so confused.

* * *

"Are you fucking for real?" Ino's loud obnoxious cackling threatens to murder my eardrums.

"It's not funny, hog!"

"Oh, it's fucking hysterical, forehead!"

I'm on the phone with my oh so kind best friend while she laughs at my current dilemma. I just told her about the film I'm in and the circumstances leading up to it. It was all good until I mentioned my costar and the movie's screenwriter. You'd think that, as my best friend, she'd assure me that everything is fine, and that there was no need to be nervous about the sudden turn of events.

Yeah, not Ino.

"Just a few weeks ago we were talking about your obvious crush on Mr. Rockstar-"

"Not a crush."

"And now you get to fake fuck on film!" She proceeds to cackle some more. "Living the dream, Sakura!"

I can feel the heat on my cheeks. God, I must look like a tomato. Thank God she isn't with me right now, or I wouldn't hear the end of it. "Can you please stop saying that?"

"Saying what? Fuck?"

"Yes, that!"

"Is Ms. Box Office getting shy?"

"Ino!"

"So what? The one who wrote the movie is basically a porn writer. At least your costar is Sasuke fucking Uchiha."

It's been a week since I received the full script, and I've managed to read through all of it until a very… explicit scene made me have to reach for a bottle of water. And a bible. I've done some steamy scenes in the past but nothing close to this! I mean, on the hood of a car? After a chase scene? In a parking lot filled with cars (that was empty, thank God.)? What is this, Wattpad?

That scene aside, it's a great story. The complexities of the main characters' goals mixed with the temptation they have to steer clear of was captivatingly smart and sexy. I'm beginning to wonder if I can pull it off.

My mind wanders to my costar. Somehow, he noticed my apprehension when they talked about the executives demanding a screen test. I don't know if I was being obvious or not, but he was the only one who commented on it.

In person, Sasuke is every bit of hot and intimidating as he exudes when he performs. The dark hair and the even darker eyes that warned you if you got too close. It isn't the typical "bad boy" aesthetic. He just had the aura that could make a lesser person quake. But there was something different about him. I did some research (something I won't divulge to Ino at the moment in fear of her incessant teasing) and realized he didn't do red carpet interviews. Or that many interviews, actually. They were always planned, filmed and aired, never live. I figured he was a very private man considering his family and the rumors swirling around them. He never answered any questions about them either.

It's a good tactic, I suppose, to get the press to stop pressing for more. The more you give them, the more they ask, but it's part of the job. In fact, it was part of my contract when I first started. Now, they've given me some leeway that I put to use this past year.

_"Whatever the execs think, you're here for a reason. It's a job, and people trust you enough to be here."_

It caught me off guard, for sure. I didn't think he'd noticed, and I didn't think he'd care. He's a lot more perceptive than I initially thought. But with how surprised I was, I appreciated it. He was right. I got the job I was requested to do. I've been doing this for years, and I still love doing it. No matter my issues with the roles I've been given lately, I still love it.

_"You're here for a reason."_

His words continue to echo in my mind, the sound of his low, smooth voice threading the words together in an almost adamant yet nonchalant way. Kami, Ino's right. I do have a crush.

"Hello? Forehead? Did I lose you?" Ino's voice breaks me out of my thoughts. "You didn't go whip out that vibrator, did you?"

"God, Ino, no! I just spaced out a bit."

She laughs again. "Just checking. Sheesh, chill out. One mention of fucking your costar, and you get quiet."

"Who's fucking their costar?" I hear Sai's voice. Great.

"In a movie, Sai. In a movie," Ino explained, her voice far from the phone. Then, I hear a click that notifies me she put our conversation on speaker. "And it's Sakura."

"Who's the unfortunate soul that has to swap saliva with her?"

"Shut up or get beat up, Sai." I can practically hear the sides of his mouth turn up. "And I can't say anything about that, yet."

"You told Ino."

"That's because if she didn't, I would've flown back and knocked her door open for details," she answers for me. "I'll tell you when she tells me I can tell you."

Ino may have a big mouth, but I trust that she won't tell anyone anything about this project. "I gotta go. I have an appointment in an hour, and I have to get going."

"Good luck!"

"You, too!" I end the call and stare at my bedroom ceiling with my arms stretched out to the opposite sides of the bed.

Today's the start of training and stunt choreography, so I have to get my butt to the studio gym. I'm not unathletic. I go to the gym at least three times a week to keep up with my health regimen. With all the cameras on you, you'd want to check your physical appearance everytime you step out the door or the tabloids will have a field day. But I was one of those people that didn't have to be dragged to the gym. Boxing is my favorite thing to do there, which could come as a shock to a few, but it helps me keep my sanity, somehow. Who knew beating up a bag of sand could help your mental state?

I'm already in my workout gear, a red sports bra and black leggings, dressed for today's occasion. The drive to the studio from my home is about forty minutes, so I get out of bed, retie my ponytail and get out of the house into my car.

I let my hair grow past my shoulders this year when usually I'd cut it when it reached just a little over it. I decided it was time for a change, considering my decision to keep out of the public eye. I even stopped using my social media, but Ino keeps me in the loop whenever she thinks something is juicy enough for my attention.

The traffic is light, which was surprising considering the city I live in, but it was a welcome change. I manage to get to where I need to be a good thirty minutes early. Turns out, I'm not the only early bird.

Sasuke is leaning by the entrance door, arms folded above his chest as he focused on the ceiling. I really should go over and say hi instead of standing and staring at him. God, I don't even know the guy, and he's making me feel like thirteen-year-old girl. Mentally slapping myself into motion, I make my way towards him.

"Hi."

He changed his attention from the ceiling to me. Standing next to him, I realize how much taller he was compared to me. He doesn't say anything, but he does give me a nod of acknowledgment.

"Why are you out here? They wouldn't let you in?" I look from him to the door, nodding at the door's direction.

"Had to get things ready. The trainers aren't here yet, either."

Okay, two full sentences. Progress.

"Oh."

We stood there in silence, and it was making me feel incredibly awkward. I doubt he was feeling the same since he continued to stare at the ceiling. I want to say something, so I let the first thing in my mind out my mouth. "I like the new song."

His band released a new song just a couple of days ago. Apparently, they played it live on their last concert.

He doesn't look at me, but he does reply. "Aa."

"Is it a tease of new music coming?"

"Lightning's taking a break."

Well, that's news. "Really? Why?"

His eyes briefly shift to mine. I can see an eyebrow narrow from the side of his face that I could see. "It's none of your concern."

Ouch. He did have a point, though. I'm being nosy.

"Sorry."

I lace my fingers together as I leaned onto wall as well, my eyes focusing on the floor while his remained above. The silence is making me a little uneasy. I hear a sigh beside me.

"Everything okay?" I ask, not looking at him. "You know, it's better to talk about it."

Sasuke scoffs. "I don't think you know me well enough for me to tell you anything."

"Sometimes a stranger is the best listener. You never know."

"You're not exactly going to stay a stranger since we're doing this."

I hate that him saying that is making me remember the script, and it's making my cheeks burn. Other thoughts, Sakura! Anything but that!

"I… uh," I stutter, trying to find my words. Unlacing my fingers, I let them touch the wall behind me. I look up to see the side of his face. "Yeah, you've got a point. Still, offer's still open."

He exhales an exasperated breath. "No."

I really don't want it to stay quiet for too long. It just makes it adds to my nerves, and there's more than enough of that right now. I think he can feel my need for conversation, so he pinches the bridge of his nose, relenting to my silent plea.

"Is there a vending machine nearby?"

That's a question I didn't expect coming, but I appreciate that he says something. Intimidating, yes, he is, but he's not the complete asshole some members of the press accuse him to be. At least, that's what I think. He could've just stayed quiet, and we'd be here waiting for thirty minutes with nothing but the sound of the air conditioner filling the space.

"Yeah, there's one just around the corner. You didn't see it?"

"It's not working. I forgot to bring water with me."

I'd boxed him in with the always ready types, so this surprises me. "Well, there's one in the next studio building. It isn't a far walk. Plus, it could pass the time." I look at him, waiting for a signal to lead the way. I get it through him dipping his head.

The building we're in is studio four, where there are numerous training gyms and spaces for film practice and green screen stunt work. Some actors and crew that are verified to use them even come here instead of other gyms for privacy or because they thought the gear here is better. Of course, many actors have their own gyms in their home, but some of them come here because they want to. You never know who you'll run into one day. It's become great spot for networking.

Maneuvering my way through the halls and finding the exit, he sees the door before me and picks up his pace slightly, opening the door before I could. I stare at him wordlessly, thinking the gesture uncharacteristically sweet. This guy is just full of surprises.

Honestly, I don't know why I'm expecting him to be a certain way to begin with. His first words to me were unanticipated but encouraging, in an unusual way. It seems like whatever he does, I can't keep up with. His words are sharp, no sugar coating, but be that as it is, it isn't mean. I mean, he could have just taken out his phone and ignored me, but instead he humored me and my restlessness in the silence. Actually, I could have just taken my phone out and used it to pass the time, too, but in the recent months, I've been doing that less and less. Plus, I want to get to know my costar since we're going to be filming so many scenes together.

And that thought brings me back to that damn scene. I don't know why I'm so worked up about this. Actually, I do, but I just don't want to think about it because I literally just met the guy, why am I crushing on him already? Yes, he's hot, but I'm not that shallow… Am I? No. Meeting him only seems to have made it worse.

Sasuke seems to be ignoring my inner turmoil because I'm pretty sure I'm shaking my head trying to relieve myself from my own thoughts.

We reach studio three, and he opens the door again. He uses his head to point for me to enter, and I thank him. It isn't a long walk to the vending machine on the first floor, so we reach it in no time. I might as well get something, too.

I see him get water and something else.

"Tomato juice?" I stare at the can in his hand.

He confirms it is by moving it around his hand to show me the front label.

"Huh, who'd have thought?"

He tsked. "Getting anything?"

I look at the glass covering the variety of beverages and decide on iced tea. I brought water with me, anyway.

With our drinks in our gym bags, we leave the building and head back.

"Have you finished the script?"

"Yes," he replies.

"What'd you think of it?"

He looks like he's trying to come up with what to say. "Not what I thought when I first heard about the film."

"So, you liked it?"

"I don't do anything I don't want to."

I raise a brow. "Huh."

He does the same, vaguely curious about my reaction. "What?" His response is crisp.

"You say that, and I'm sure it's true… to an extent."

Shit, why'd I say that out loud? His gaze narrows at me. Great, now, I offended him.

"What I meant was-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

A rough hand grabs my arm, pulling me towards its owner and the rush of air coming from a speeding car coming from in between the buildings flows past my fast, leaving tiny specks of dust and dirt.

I look up at Sasuke's face, seeing the annoyance in his features. "Watch where you're going." The irritation in his eyes is hard to miss, and I feel myself shrink while a flare of anger rises within me. I stare back at him with a mixture of indignation and embarrassment. Even though I was kind of pissed myself, I could feel the flush on my cheeks begin to show.

Sure, I should have watched where I was going, but he didn't have to look at me like I was stupid. It seems like my earlier comment pissed him off.

He lets go of me, and I proceed to dust off whatever got swept onto my clothes in a petulant manner, making my feelings on the matter clear. We walk to the training gym in silence, and this time I didn't mind. I needed to tell my stupid heart to stop beating so fast anyway.

We get to where we were before we walked to the other building and see that TenTen is about to go in the now opened doors.

"Sakura! Sasuke! You two are early." She waved enthusiastically.

I smile at the brunette, giving her a small wave back. "Hey! Just went to get something from the vending machine."

She cocked her head. "Isn't there one on this floor?"

"Yeah, but it's broken."

TenTen gives a confused pout, eyebrows lowering as she thought about something for a beat. "Isn't there one on each floor?"

I forgot about that.

Confused, I turn to look at Sasuke, but he already went ahead and walked through the entrance to the training room that was closed when we had arrived. I stare back at his retreating form through the closed glass doors, slack jawed. He knew. He had to know. Then, why didn't he stop me before we walked all the way to the other building.

I feel a slap on my back and yelp. "TenTen! What was that for?"

"Getting cosy with the costar, huh?" She looks at me suggestively, eyebrows raising up and down. "Prepping for that little scene?"

"Oh my, God, shut up! I don't need you to remind me."

She snickers. I can tell she wants to say more but decides not to. "Come on, let's get started."

When TenTen and I enter, I notice a few other people in the room, one of which was excitedly making his way toward me.

"Haruno-san!" He exclaims. "Very nice to meet you! I've been a huge fan of yours!" His thick eyebrows were all the way up, stars in his eyes.

"Calm down, Lee." TenTen sighs. "Sakura, this is Rock Lee. He couldn't make brunch the other day, so you two haven't had the chance to meet. He's also a stunt coordinator for the movie."

I let my hand out to shake his, and he grabs it immediately, shaking it vigorously. "I have been waiting for this day practically my whole youthful life! I am honored!"

Youthful? The thick eyebrows, the mention of youth, the heightened exuberance… Was he and Guy related?

TenTen reads my thoughts and answers me. "Lee is Guy's protégé. He wants to direct, too, one day."

Lee lets go of my hand and nods. "He is teaching me many things!"

I smile sheepishly, the resemblance between the two a little too uncanny. Was Guy raising a second version of himself? Still, he's nice, albeit the extreme energy.

After a short conversation between the three of us, TenTen begins our training. We start with just normal weight and cardio today, to asses how much we can do before we get too serious, but we do get a presentation of some of the major stunts and choreography by TenTen and Lee. They've choreographed it well. The fight scenes were woven together like a dance between two strangers flirting with the idea of danger.

Through our warm ups and general work out, my eyes couldn't seem to steer themselves away from the dark haired man with sweat dripping down his face as he lifts. I don't want my eyes to keep going to him, so I begin furiously punching the sand-filled bag to divert my attention and to quell some of my remaining grievances of what happened before we got back to studio four. I didn't realize my loud jabs on it were beginning to capture some attention.

"Damn, Sakura, you hit hard. Calm down a bit, you might break the chain holding it up," TenTen remarks, astounded at my strength.

"Sorry. Got carried away." I pant and wipe the falling drops of liquid from my forehead with my arm.

"Still, I did not expect that! You do this often?"

"Yes, actually."

She laughs. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were training for a boxing match."

"The springtime of youth must have touched down upon her!" Lee yells from the other side of the room, capturing our attention.

Lee was next to Sasuke, who was now sitting down with his eyes straight at me. Bet he didn't see that coming either. I give him a smile that he doesn't return. Instead he just stares back at me, his thoughts unreadable. Then, he grabs something from under his bench. A water bottle. An insulated water bottle that he had definitely brought from home.

And suddenly my petty feelings about earlier disappear. He didn't forget anything, like I thought. He'd put up with me earlier, walking with me to get drinks when he could have gone up a floor. I can never tell which way is up with this guy. But somehow, I like it.

* * *

I have an appointment with my agency, so I have to leave earlier than he does. TenTen compliments me on my job today, but says I have to work a little more on stamina, which I agree. I tire faster than I'd like to admit. I take my bag and exit the room after saying my goodbyes. Just when I'm about to leave the building, though, I stop.

Contemplating whether I should or not, I sigh and turn back, heading for the elevator. The elevator doors open, and I step in, pressing the button for the second floor. Right as it opens, in front of me is a completely functional vending machine.

I smile softly. His words may be harsh, but he isn't bad. Not at all. I swipe my card and buy the same tomato juice I saw him purchase earlier in the day.

A janitor passes by, and I politely stop him and ask if he had a pen or paper. His face brightens up as he seems me, and I smile. He hands me a post-it and a pen that was in his uniform pocket and asks for a picture. Taking the selfie, he thanks me, and I assure him it was no problem.

I look at the items he handed me in my hands and begin writing. As I write my note, my mind wanders to something he said to me.

" _I don't do things I don't want to do._ "

* * *

_Thanks for earlier, even if you were kind of a jerk. You're not as bad as you pretend to be._

-  _Sakura :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heereee is chapter three!
> 
> I hope it isn't too bad. I wanted to make their first full interaction something reminiscent of their first interaction in the manga as well as how they would react or talk in their older personas. Also take into account that Sasuke grew up with a family in this story, so he isn't as abrasive even though he still has hints of it especially with the conflict I have him facing in this story. He acts big, but he isn't a terrible person. Also though Sakura has a crush on Sasuke, she won't take his shit very lightly because she's older in this fic. We'll get to dive more into both of their characters as the story progresses, so I hope y'all stay tuned.
> 
> Reviews are welcome! Happy reading!


	4. Fill Light

This chapter is unedited. (9/27/19)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Fill Light**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Fill light_ **

_An auxiliary light, usually from the side of the subject that can soften shadows and illuminate areas not covered by the key light_

* * *

"Good. You're on time," Madara Uchiha simply states as I enter the room. His arms are folded and his back is on the leather chair at the head of the conference table. I can't read what's on his mind. The only thing that could possibly give it away was the subtle look of irritation hidden within his onyx irises.

His lawyer is on his feet, standing behind him. But there were two other men, both dressed in black and white suits, seated a near the head of the table. One seat was left empty. The seat on my grandfather's left, left empty intentionally, I gather.

I respond by nodding as I walked to the empty seat, not bothering to greet the two other men also in the room and just wanting to get whatever he had on his mind over with.

The room was a typical conference room, with white walls and gray marble floors, a large projector screen on the wall and large windows that cover the entirety of one wall.

As I sat, I meet eyes with the other men in the room, one of which is seated directly in front of me, looking as stern and as blank-faced as the man who called me into whatever this meeting is. Hiashi Hyuuga, recently instated head of Hyuuga Enterprises and the uncle Neji isn't too fond of.

The Hyuuga name carried almost as much weight as the Uchiha did. Almost. The two companies had been in competition for decades, so seeing the CEO of said rival company in Uchiha Towers surprises me, although I keep my face as emotionless as theirs.

It's silent for a few moments. I don't speak. I don't look at anyone. All I do is stare at the blank wall behind the Hyuugas shoulders. I can feel my Madara's glare on my profile, upset at the lack of greeting. If Hiashi Hyuuga feels offended, he doesn't show it.

A loud cough breaks the cold silence and Madara's lawyer speaks. "Well, now that, everyone is present, let us get to business, shall we?"

"Yes." I finally meet his glare before he turns his attention to everyone in the room. "Sasuke, this is Hiashi Hyuuga. I expect you know of him."

Choosing not to say a word, I give him another nod. This seems to have irked him. "Hiashi has presented us with an appealing partnership that should benefit both of our companies greatly."

He replaced my brother with me as heir of the company, so it shouldn't come as a surprise that I would be brought in to important meetings, but something about this feels suspicious. For weeks, he hadn't so much as inquired about mother and father, let alone Itachi. So, my phone was the one that kept ringing, and no matter how many times it did, I refused to hear anything. The only reason I did come to this particular meeting was because he sicced Itachi on me, and for Itachi to actually do what he requests means this is something I can't ignore for much longer.

Still, I had no clue as to what he thinks he'll achieve with whatever he has planned. The Uchihas and Hyuugas haven't exactly been friendly adversaries over the years, so whatever this Hiashi presented him must be as advantageous as he says.

I raise a brow. "Beneficial enough even after years of dirty rivalry?"

"Quite."

"We've been talking it over for a few months now and have decided it as an ideal way to start the dissolution of bad blood between our two companies," the Hyuuga head finally speaks.

I scoff. As if it were that simple. When I first started  _Lightning_ , Madara was furious at the idea of a Hyuuga being any part of my career. Needless to say, that didn't stop the band from going on.

My scoff doesn't go unnoticed as Madara sends another glare my way. "Find something amusing, grandson?"

"Hardly."

There's obvious tension between him and I, and I'm sure everyone else in the room had caught on, but they say nothing about it.

His lawyer decides to continue for him. "But, yes, it is advantageous to both companies. With this merger, we'd get an increase in shareholder value for both companies, as well as, media coverage that could give us a boost in product sales and notoriety."

A merger? "Uchihas are buying out the Hyuugas?"

"No," came the Hyuuga CEO's reply in vaguely veiled irritation.

"Oh, not that type of merger!" The lawyer had the nerve to chuckle. "We're talking of a merger in a more… personal sense."

I'm getting tired of this roundabout. "Then, what exactly is this meeting for?"

"We are in negotiations to merge the Uchiha and Hyuuga families, not companies."

"You are to marry my eldest daughter."

…

I let that sink in for a beat before standing up abruptly, almost letting the chair I was seated on fall to the ground. "No."

"You have no say in the matter, Sasuke," Madara says with gritted teeth, his eyes commanding me to sit back down. Like hell, I will.

I don't need to hear the rest of the shit they plan on feeding me. Turning away, I leave the room, ignoring the commands that I take my ass back there. I hear him call for security, and I quicken my pace.

It's hilarious. Him using family to benefit his empire. I shouldn't be surprised, not with what he let happen to my parents and to Itachi, just because they were doing things he did not approve of. I'm his last hope, so to speak, to lead the company. In reality, I'd just be his puppet, not able to do anything in my own volition, and he'd still be the head of his dear old money maker.

I make a quick left to evade the guards to the emergency exit and race down five floors before heading into the airconditioned hallway and into the conveniently opened elevator door and clicked the button to head to the second floor. During the descent, I make a quick text to Kakashi telling him to meet me by the back entrance.

On my way down, I hear loud footsteps, indicating that I'm being followed.

Fucking great.

Reaching my destination, I rush back into the emergency staircase before anyone in the hall could identify me and out into the back hallway.

Kakashi's waiting by the car in front of the building, my rushed entrance to the vehicle the obvious sign that we need to get our asses away from the building. He gets his back off of the black car and quickly gets into the driver's seat.

As we drive away, he looks at me through the rearview mirror, curiosity riddles his uncovered eye. "I take it that didn't go so well."

"Obviously not," I reply, brows furrowed in irritation. "I need a drink."

Kakashi doesn't bother replying.

* * *

My head's pounding when I wake up from the drinks I downed last night. I don't usually head for the liquor, but I deserved one after the shit I had to listen to yesterday. I'm up too early, but I can't seem to find sleep again. Deciding on heading to the gym instead of rolling around my bed, I brush my teeth, change into my gym clothes, grab my gym bag and head out, not bothering with food.

I was expecting the gym to still be closed, but I find the doors open once I arrive, and I hear the loud thumping that has become familiar to me over this past week. Her fist pound on the punching bag, quick and precise, as I enter the training gym. The trainers haven't arrived yet, and she's the only one present in the room.

Sakura's back was to me as she continued her assault, one fist after another. I didn't expect it when I had first met her. She didn't look the type, but clearly, I was wrong.

It's been a week since our first training day, and we haven't spoken since then, too busy with our separate training regimens. We never left or arrived at the same time, either. That, and she was mad at me last we spoke, and I at her.

She's nosy, talks a lot, and can never seem to sit still. It's annoying.

And then there was that stupid note.

* * *

_Thanks for earlier, even if you were kind of a jerk. You're not as bad as you pretend to be._

-  _Sakura_

* * *

She seems to have forgiven me. I don't understand why.

I don't understand her.

She's small but has the strength of a giant. She's nosy but seemingly hasn't spoken a word of our conversations to any tabloids. She's a successful actress yet looked to be incredibly nervous during their test screening.

Annoying.

That's what she is.

The pounding stops, and she turns and spots me. Almost looking shy I had caught her pummeling a sandbag, she waves a hand and gives a small smile.

Yes. Annoying.

I walk straight to the lockers by the walls and leave my bag in mine. I could hear her footsteps behind me. "Would it kill you to say 'hi' back?" Sakura asks, her tone light as if speaking to a child as her gloved hands are placed on her hips.

I sigh.

She shakes her head. "Bad morning?"

I raise a brow at her.

Shrugging, she takes off her boxing gloves and uses her left hand to hold them. "You look… angrier. You usually look like you don't care for what's going on, but today you look  _mad_."

I don't respond. Instead, I slam my locker door shut and try to walk past her. She doesn't let me.

"What?" I say, my tone flat.

"Now, don't take your anger out on me."

"I'm here to train for the movie. Which you should be doing to."

"It's early. I thought I could come in early to get some extra time in, and training doesn't actually start until an hour from now."

"Then, I'm here to do the same."

This time, she sighs at me. "You didn't show up yesterday. You haven't eaten, and you obviously have a hangover."

"And how would you know that?"

She shoots me an incredulous look. "You aren't hiding it pretty well. The dark circles, the slight hand tremors, the way your squinting, dry lips. I could continue listing the symptoms for you if you'd like."

She's unusually perceptive. "Be a doctor on TV and suddenly you know things?"

Huffing, she folds her arms above her chest. "I'll have you know I took some medical classes in high school. I wanted to be a doctor." She places the boxing gloves on a bench by the lockers. "Now, come on. There's a coffee shop in the other building. I've got some aspirin. That'll cure your hangover. I'll even pay."

"I don't need your pity."

"This isn't pity. We wouldn't want you to collapse in the middle of training. A bagel, a cup of coffee and some aspirin will make sure you don't fall on your face and let me upstage you."

The girl had the nerve to smirk at me. Not even a month, and she knows how to get under my skin. Only Naruto had managed to figure me out that quickly. God forbid the two team up against me. Still, I seem to have misjudged her from the start.

Although I won't admit it aloud, I know she's right, so I relent.

She sees my shoulders relax and a knowing smile appears on her lips.

"Come on. It's on me."

We leave studio four in silence. Once the sun's rays hit us, I squint and narrowed my eyes at the brightness. I should've just stayed in.

Hearing a laugh at my side, I turn to the woman beside me who's using her fist to cover her mouth while her other hand is on the strap of her sling bag. "What's so funny?"

"That you're actually taking my advice."

"You wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I hadn't." I continue my way to studio two.

"True," she says, following me. "Already think you have a grasp on me?"

No. Not entirely.

"But really, what's got you so upset that you get drunk enough to have a hangover?"

"Who's to say this isn't me all the time?"

"It isn't."

"And now you think you have a grasp on me?"

"No. But am I wrong?"

"…"

She smiles at my silence. "Head right on the nail, huh."

We arrive at the coffee shop in the studio just across from where we were, and I let her get in first. Luckily for us, it seems to be empty this early.

The cashier is busy on her phone as Sakura and I walk up to her.

"Good morning," Sakura says enthusiastically.

"Yeah."

Definitely a teenager. I glare at her from where I stand, not in the mood for her tone.

Sakura doesn't seem to mind, though, as she looks at me. "So, you going for the bagel?"

"Onion."

She makes a disgusted face. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Let me guess. Black coffee?"

"Yes."

"Are you averse to anything sweet?"

"Yes."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

I glare at her as she gleams back at me.

Annoying.

She turns back to the cashier. "We'll have a black coffee, an iced macchiato, and an onion bagel, please."

The can't-be-bothered cashier lazily types in our order and tells us the price. Before I could grab my wallet, Sakura hands her her card.

"I said it's on me, remember?"

As the cashier reads the name on the card, her eyes go as wide as saucers and she lifts her head up. Somehow, they get bigger. Great.

"Y-you're-! And… You're-!" She stammers as she points to us.

It's too early for this.

"Yes," Sakura says. "Good morning."

"I- OMG, I'm so sorry about-"

"It's fine." She smiles. God, does she ever stop smiling? "I know it's really early. That's why we decided on coffee, right, Sasuke?"

"Right! I'll get to it!" And with that she scurries to get our orders done.

Sakura walks over to a table by the window, and I do the same. "You need to stop being so nice to people."

"And you need to lighten up." She places an elbow on the table as she puts her chin on her opened hand. "Keep being so moody to fans, eventually you won't have any."

"And being overly nice worked wonders for you, did it?"

She's quiet. I see her glare at me while a flush forms on her cheeks, the same look she gave me the first day of training. "So, including sweets, you also don't take too well to kindness is that it?"

"It depends."

"Depends on whether or not you think it's pity?"

"Tch."

She shakes her head and takes something out of her small sling bag. Almost slamming it on the table, she stands and proceeds to walk away without a word.

I stare at the small white tablet on the table as the cashier walks up with our drinks in a to-go carrier and my bagel in a paper bag. Not hearing what she said, I take our order and walk out to follow that annoying woman.

She didn't make it too far. She's right outside the shop about to walk across the street when I come up.

Her eyes meet mine in defiance, a pained expression mixed in with her green eyes. "What?"

I show her the to-go carrier with her coffee in it.

She raises a brow.

A breath escapes me. "Sorry."

Sakura continues staring until she, too, lets out a breath. "You're gonna have to work on your people skills, Sasuke."

"I never said I was an expert at it."

"No," she says, taking the coffee carrier. "Well, we have a few months. Maybe we can work that out."

 _We_. "Hm, annoying."

"You know what, coming from you, I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

Then, she smiles again.

She really is annoying.

* * *

We make it back to the gym and sit on the bench by the lockers she left her gloves on.

"You're lucky I have extra aspirin. And after all the theatrics I went through to slam it on the table."

In my hurry, I left the tablet on the table before I left to catch up to her. She hands me another tablet and I put it in my mouth, using the coffee to swallow it.

"So are you gonna tell me what's got you in such a bad mood, or are you gonna tell me it's none of my business again?"

"It  _is_  none of your business."

"Well, I tried." She stretches her arms up. "Ten and Lee are gonna show up in s few minutes."

I take a bite out of the bagel. "How did you get in here without them?"

"I made friends with a janitor who so kindly let me in early. Wouldn't want a repeat of last week." Shrugging, she reaches for the boxing gloves. "Well, I thought we wouldn't have a repeat but we kind of did regardless."

I continue eating my bagel as she puts her gloves back on. I watch her silently as she walks back to the punching bag and continues where she left off. When I finish my food and down my coffee, I start to feel slightly better than I did when I woke up. By the time I threw away the cup and the paper bag, she's taken the gloves off and has moved to the treadmill.

TenTen arrives just as I make it to the other treadmill to warm up with a laptop in hand.

"Oh! You're both here already." She says as she sets her things down onto the floor in front of the mirrors. "Kizo open the doors for you?"

"Yeah," Sakura replies, still running. "He's a sweet, old man."

TenTen flashes a teasing grin. "Anything juicy happen while you two were in here?"

I see Sakura almost trip on the machine. "Ten! No!"

"Damn, maybe next time." she shakes her head in mock disappointment. "We'll have to wait for Lee to start the new routine."

I'm not even going to try to get a word in in this nonsense. Instead, I up the speed on the treadmill and continue my warm-ups.

* * *

Sakura moves to land a hit on my face, but I grab her fist and twist her arm so that her back is to my chest. She uses her other arm to reach the back of my neck onto my shirt and spreads her feet, bends, and I ready my body for the flip. She tugs, and I perform the front flip, my back landing on the pad as she attempts to run. Grabbing her ankle, she readies her body for the fall and falls on her front as I get up and grab her hand and twist it as I did before she flipped me over, my body over hers.

"Great!" TenTen yells. "You both catch on incredibly quick."

"It's the youth within their veins, TenTen!"

She rolls her eyes. "Of course."

I stand up as Sakura rolls over with her hand reaching out. I grab it and help her up. She stands with a jump. "Phew! Great work today, Sasuke."

"Aa."

Noticing her hand was still on mine, she quickly lets go. The momentary warmth on my own dissipates, and she pretends to dust herself off.

"We're gonna get more into it tomorrow, but we're way ahead of schedule, so that's no big." TenTen throws Sakura a towel. "Honestly, we'd be finished in four weeks with the pace we're in. They told us it'd be two months, but I think we'll be done by over one."

"It is such a great sight to see when actors are as passionate about their craft as you two are!" Lee's teeth almost glisten with how wide his smiling. He shows me a fist, presumably for a bump with mine. I hesitate, but I feel someone grab my arm and force my hand into a fist while Lee's meets it.

I look at the shorter woman who had done it with my brows set down. She meets my exasperation with an expression feigning innocence.

"Really?"

Lee looks pleased, though, his eyes look to be tearing up at the acknowledgment. God.

A loud ringing interrupts her before she could even speak, her mouth left slightly open before she closes it and moves to the seat nearby where she set her phone down. Her brows furrow at whatever is on her screen before clicking to accept the call.

"Shizune? Yeah." Her smile falters. "What?! Of course not!"

I try not to pay attention to her replies while I pat the sweat off my face with a face towel but the increasingly concerned tone of her voice is hard to ignore.

"But you've announced that it isn't me?" A sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. No, I don't wanna know what they're writing. Thanks. Okay, I'll wait."

With that, she ends the call and rubs her hand on her forehead, her eyes closed tight in frustration. This is a side of her I haven't seen, yet. I've seen her pissed off, but not like this. It's almost unsettling. Almost. Deciding on satisfying my curiosity, I grab my untouched water bottle and let it lightly touch her face.

Her eyes briefly widen at the sudden contact and then smiles. But something about it doesn't feel right. It isn't a smile. Not a genuine one. Not the one that I've seen.

"What happened?"

Another tired sigh. "Someone hacked into my Instagram. Posted some things."

Something inside me stirs, and quite uncomfortably. "Social media's the toilet of the internet."

"Don't I know it," she lets out a breath she tries to cover as a short laugh. "My team's working on damage control. God, I haven't touched any of my social media in months, and some people would actually think I'd post things against my ex?"

I listen to her grievances and the anger within me begins to rise. Some people truly didn't have anything better to do with their lives. I don't know what went on with her and her ex, but no one wants their lives being tampered with. In that, I can relate.

It's a little unnerving to see her anger move this way. She's angry, yes, but there's also pain in her green irises. I've seen her angry, at me, specifically, but this Sakura looked less like herself, or the her I've gotten acquainted with. The closest thing I could think of is after our first meeting, after meeting the screenwriter.

"Media persona and talent don't correlate."

She looks up at me as the words escape my mouth.

"People say whatever bullshit they want, and it ends up on the news. But your work is your actual legacy. Don't let them tarnish that."

The frown on her face lifts until there's a semblance of her telltale smile. It's small, but it's there. "Is this your roundabout way of telling me they'll forget about it in a week?"

I shrug. "You take what you get."

This time her smile widens, even if a little bit. "I guess, I will," she says. "Thanks, Sasuke. It's a weird way to cheer me up, but…" She trails off, and I have no idea what she wanted to say afterwards.

"Does the press know you're here?"

She bites her lip. "Shizune said she's sending a car for me. I'd rather not drive into that mess."

"How long will that take?"

"Thirty minutes? Longer?" She rubs her hands on her face. "I don't know."

I nod and walk to where I left my bag, my phone inside it. Looking for his name in my recent calls, I call Kakashi and tell him to meet us at the underground parking lot.

"We?" He parrots.

"Quickly." And I end the call.

Grabbing the strap of my bag, I spot hers and take it, as well.

"Sasuke?"

"Wipe up. I'm taking you home."

* * *

Sakura and I manage to sneak away without notice, making sure we aren't spotted. She made a call for her manager to pick up her car, and Kakashi had someone come and pick mine up.

"So you always bring a cap and sunglasses with you?"

I did. "I don't like being noticed."

"Kinda hard with your job and your family."

"That's why I have them."

She's wearing my black cap, her hair in a bun underneath, making sure not a strand could be seen. She'd need to hide it. One look at them, and it'd be clear it's her. I put a towel on my head and wore the glasses.

We scurry off to find Kakashi's car and immediately get in.

"Well, well, this is a surprise." I can hear the amusement in his voice. "Glad you're making friends, Sasuke."

"Just drive, Kakashi."

He turns his head to meet Sakura's eyes. "See what I have to deal with? He used to be such a cute kid, playing with his green dinosaur plushy, and now-"

"Kakashi."

"On it." He laughs and turns away. The car engine roars and soon we're dashed off.

Sakura spots the crowd of flashing lights at the gates of the studio entrance as we drive past it, already having taken a different exit.

"I take it, that's for you?"

She sinks into her seat. "Yeah."

"They'll leave you alone by the end of the week," I say, removing the glasses and towel off my head. "They'll have that Orochimaru trial, and everyone's cameras will be on that."

"So, which way?"

"Konoha Gates. And, please, call me Sakura."

* * *

The car ride on the way to her house was quiet, but I can feel Kakashi's eyes boring a hole into my head through the rearview mirror. He's curious. Which he should be, I guess. I'm not entirely sure why I did any of this, but it's too late to undo this now.

We reach her home, with her directions, and she readies to get out. "Thank you so much, Sasuke, Kakashi."

Kakashi nods his head in acknowledgment, and I do, as well. "You'll be fine."

She chuckles. "You don't sound very convincing with that tone."

"Quite the contrary, I'd say that's a win for you, Sakura." Kakashi decides to chime in.

"Then, I'll take it."

She opens the car door and heads out, her feet planted onto the cemented sidewalk, her hand carrying her gym bag. Just before she could close the door, I speak, "Now, we're even."

She looks back at me, confused.

"For this morning."

Tilting her head, she looks amused. "I'm pretty sure I still owe you one. Last week, remember?"

Then, I recall her note and shake my head. "Goodbye, Sakura."

"Bye, Sasuke."

* * *

"Well, then…"

"Don't you dare say a word, Kakashi."

"I didn't say anything."

He's enjoying this for some reason.

I, for one, am not. Grabbing my phone, I open that god forsaken app and leave a short message on my story.

* * *

_sasukeuchiha_

_Some people have nothing better to do with their lives._

* * *

Itachi sits on my living room couch, a glass of water in hand as I walk to the kitchen looking for a glass of my own. He left the TV on, the news anchor speaking in a low volume about some impeachment inquiry in another country.

"I see things have been eventful."

"How so?" Opening the fridge, I find the pitcher of cold water and pour it into my empty glass.

"You actually posted an Instagram story."

I take a long sip and walk towards him. "Felt like it."

He raises a quizzical brow but doesn't continue talking about it. "How was yesterday's meeting?"

That doesn't make it any better. "Bullshit."

"It can't be-"

"He's trying to get me to agree on some arranged marriage."

Itachi brows raise in surprise before returning to their place. "Surely, he didn't think you'd comply."

"If he did, he wouldn't be where he is today."

He rubs his chin with his thumb, contemplating something. "He's going to try and do something."

"What else could he possibly do?" It's because of him mother and father are in the hospital, and Itachi's been disinherited. I don't know what else he wouldn't do.

"At the moment, we need to get you some more time. Sit idly by, and your engagement would be on the news."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

Suddenly, the voice from the TV changes to a high pitched, feminine voice announcing the celebrity news. I, instinctively, grab the remote and was close to turning the thing off when I see whose face wa plastered on the screen.

"Breaking celeb gossip! This is a big exclusive one, y'all, so be ready! Now, we all have seen the big Instagram drama concerning the world's  _former_  sweetheart, Sakura Haruno." I scoff. It shouldn't surprise me to see trash like this allowed on the news. "It's been reported that she's been hacked, and we all thought it was probably BS, right?"

Itachi observes me as I set the remote down, intrigued at my sudden interest.

"But! Rumors are swirling people. It most likely was hacked because guess who she was spotted with earlier this afternoon?"

Then, to my horror, a photo from when we dropped her off earlier today. "Shit."

"That's Kakashi's car, isn't it?"

I sit down on the couch with a thump, arm over my eyes. "Yes."

"At least the windows are tinted. They wouldn't have seen you."

"Now, I know you can't see who's in the car, but this morning, we have photos of them enjoying some coffee at Six Paths Studios."

That fucking cashier.

On the screen, photos of Sakura and I right after she stormed out. Her taking the drink carrier as she smiled at me. The sides of our face clear as day. It's obviously us.

"Workers in studios sign NDAs, does that cashier not care that they're gonna take her ass in court?"

"Not if they paid quite a large amount to obtain those photos." Itachi leans in to study the screen.

"Then we're suing her dry."

"Wait, Sasuke," Itachi says as he places a palm on my shoulder.

"These were taken at Six Paths Studios earlier this morning. As you know, the Six Paths gym finds itself frequented by many celebrities, so could the two be gym buddies? Or more?"

The male anchor beside her begins to speak. "I don't know. I'm quite sure Sakura has her own car, so why would she need to be driven home. And that look on her face in those coffee shop photos. It doesn't look very platonic to me."

"Maybe they're filming a movie together?"

"Even so, these photos captured last week don't seem so friendly to me."

And there it is.

It's from when she nearly got run over.

And I grabbed her by the arm.

Her arm was on my chest, the camera to her back. My face looking down at hers.

"And, judging from Sasuke's only Instagram story of the year, it may be referring to Sakura's hacking situation."

"The internet is pretty much divided on whether or not-"

I finally grab the remote and pressed the power button in immense irritation. I can hear my phone going off, the vibrations loud and clear even when I left my bag on the table by the entrance door.

Itachi looks deep in thought, elbows on his knees, his fingers intertwined as he placed his chin on to where his fingers met. "Madara doesn't involve third parties."

I swivel my head to him. "What?"

The way he stared back at me made me realize just what he was insinuating.

"No."

"Sasuke-"

"We aren't going to involve anyone else in this mess. It's family business."

"It's the only thing we can do in such a short amount of time."

"She'd refuse."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Itachi," I stare at him straight in the eye. "No."

"He can't do anything too big. It may be enough time for us to figure something else out." He stands. "Grandfather knows that causing suspicion against him is risky at the moment, and with someone like Sakura Haruno, he'd think twice to do anything rash."

He had a point. After what happened with mother and father and the issue with Itachi, he's been careful not to raise any questions concerning himself. And Sakura, being who she is, is someone that would make him hesitate circumstances being as they are.

Still, I don't think it's wise to pull her into any of this shit.

Itachi's phone rings, and he picks it up. "Kakashi?" He glances at me. "Yes, he's with me. Got it."

After the short call, he turns to me. "Emergency meeting at Six Paths. You and Sakura are expected."

* * *

**OUTTAKE**

"Do you think they even knew we were still in the room?" Lee asked TenTen as Sasuke and Sakura leave the gym.

"Shhh!" TenTen silences him, her index finger on top of the mischievous smile on her lips. "Just watch the magic happen."

"Magic?"

A sigh. "Come on, Lee, you have to have noticed."

"Noticed what?"

"You know what, never mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! So sorry for the long wait. I've been having a rough few months and financially, I'm not doing so good, so I was too depressed to write. Anyway, here's chapter 4, featuring SasuSaku development, and plot.
> 
> Twitter: cxtwithclxws
> 
> Tumblr: connectedfeelings
> 
> I also cosplay! Here's my IG: jana.cos
> 
> Leave a review and happy reading!


	5. Public Relations

This chapter is unedited. (11/30/19)

* * *

**Chapter Five: Public Relations**

**Sakura**

* * *

**_Public Relations_**

_the professional maintenance of a favorable public image by a company or other organization or a famous person._

* * *

 

* * *

Pacing back and forth on my living room floor, I swear I could feel the carpet start burning with all the friction I was providing it with. One hand holding my phone to my ear, the other on my mouth, fingernails on my lips.

"But how did anyone even sneak into the studio lot?" I ask with thinly veiled annoyance.

"The guards are looking through security footage, now," Shizune says, an attempt to calm me down. "We've managed to track the IP Address of your hacker."

At least one thing has been dealt with. "How'd they do that in the first place?"

"Seems like your phone provider had some security issues, and someone with too much time on their hands had gotten your phone number and called customer service and claimed they needed a sim card change. They were dumb enough to believe it and did."

Frustrated, I slap my free hand on my forehead and groaned. "Change my number and make sure it's from a different provider."

"Already on it."

Today has been a mess. From being hacked to having pictures of me and my costar spreading like wildfire all over the media, I didn't know how it could get any worse. Wait, I do, actually. Sasuke could hate my guts for dragging him into this mess. But it's not like that was my fault. He offered to get me home. He walked across the studio lot to help me find a vending machine when he didn't have to. It takes two to tango.

Still, I didn't want to ruin our dynamic so early in our, er, work relationship? I don't know what to call it, honestly. I don't know if he'd consider us friends, even though it feels like that to me. Or I could be deluding myself into thinking that because that's what I feel like it is. Or because maybe Ino's right, and I do have a raging crush on the man.

I'd never run into him in an event before but I've admired him from afar. His music's great. His acting, too. And yeah, he's good looking. But I always thought of it as that: admiration for his work. Then I met the guy, and even though he can be a little off putting and says things a little too bluntly, he's not bad to be around. I don't know, I never thought of it turning out this way, and hell, maybe even after everything, we'd actually be friends.

But I forgot that the press are a thing and apparently every man I so much as stand next to could be a possibility for tabloid fodder. This is why I've been lowkey these past few months, but I never could have stayed that way in my line of work.

"It'll be fine, Saks," Shizune says, reminding me she was on the phone. "We're just waiting for confirmation from Sasuke's camp to release a statem-"

I stop on my tracks, curious as to why she stopped speaking all of a sudden. "Shizune?"

A few more beats of silence, nothing but the sound of her typing away on her laptop before she clears her throat. "You're being called to an emergency meeting at Six Paths Studios."

My breath hitched. "Right now?"

"Yes," she says as she continues typing. "I'll have a car come for you. Ten minutes."

That was a good idea. Ever since the photos dropped, the press figured out where I lived, but thank goodness they aren't allowed beyond the gated entrance of the subdivision. But that leaves me with the question of who took that photo of Sasuke dropping me off? A neighbor?

God, there's too much going on.

Ending the call, I plop down on my couch with another heavy sigh.

Before I could dive deep into my thoughts again, I hear my phone ring. Ino. It has to be.

Grabbing it and swiping answer without even looking, I hold it over my ear. "Look, Pig, I don't wanna hear your teasing right now."

"Pig?"

I sit up straight at the sound of the very male, very NOT Ino voice.

"It's Sasuke."

FUCK.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were Ino."

"Noted," he replies, voice sounding neutral, like it usually did, but I sense something else somewhere deep within it. It was light. Great, now he thinks I'm crazy.

"Look, I'm so sorry about this whole mess. I didn't know we'd get photographed at the lot and definitely not at my place and-"

"Sakura."

"What?"

He sighs. "It's fine."

My forehead crinkles. "You don't sound very convincing."

"It's fine," he repeats.

"Gee, you sure do know how to cheer a girl up." The sides of my mouth lift up in a semblance of a smile. Then, the questions appears in my mind. "How'd you get my number?"

"Kakashi talked to your agent."

I folded my arms and stood up, walking towards the window that showcased my backyard. "You know you could have asked me like a normal person."

"I didn't need it until today."

"Okay, ouch."

He sighs again. "You got the message from Six Paths?"

"About the meeting? Yeah."

"I'll talk to you there."

Then, he hangs up.

It takes me a moment to process what just happened.

What kind of phone call was that?!

He called just for that?

If he wanted to know if I was going to the meeting, he could have asked Kakashi to ask Shizune like he did to get my number. What was that all about?

I catch a glimpse of my reflection on the window and thoughts begin swirling. Was he... worried? Did he know I was wallowing? Ugh, that man's so confusing.

But for some reason, a part of me likes that.

My phone rings again, and, checking the caller ID this time, I answer it.

"What the  **FUCK** , forehead?!"

I made sure my phone was a good distance from my ear when I swiped to answer the call. "I know. I know, Pig."

"My flight lands, and I get a billion messages about you and Sasuke? And none of them are from you!"

"Paparazzi caught us hanging out and are making a huge fuss about it. Nothing's going on." I walk back to the couch.

"Oh," she says, sounding a bit disappointed. "I don't know, billboard brow. Some of these photos look a little more than costars being friendly. What about the one where you were in his arms?"

"Ugh, a car was coming by, and he pulled me to him. He was pretty annoyed with me after that."

She makes an unconvinced noise.

"Really, Ino. It's nothing."

"Alright, I'll get off your ass for now, but you better fill me in soon."

Mentally, I check my schedule. "I have a day off in a two days."

"Sweet!"

"At the usual?"

"Fuck yes. You have a lot of explaining to do, missy."

"Okay." I let out a nervous chuckle as I hear a car horn coming from in front of my house. "I got to go, hog. Meeting with the execs."

"Yikes. Wish you luck, babes."

Something tells me I'm going to need more than just luck these next few months.

* * *

We manage to get through the swarm of paparazzi in front of the subdivision gates and sneak in through the back studio gates. I didn't even want to imagine what the front studio gates look like. Thanking the driver, I get out of the car and walk into the office building. Shizune meets me in the lobby.

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Not as bad as I thought I was going to." If the Sasori situation a few months ago taught me anything, it's to be more resilient when the world seems to feed off of your shortcomings. "Is it bad?"

She looks to her side and fixes her collar, her tell. "Er, that depends on what you think 'bad' is."

Oh, joy.

We walk to the elevators and Shizune presses the up button as I stare mindlessly at the red, glowing numbers atop the metal doors.

"Looks like we aren't late."

The familiar voice makes me turn my head and meet the dark eyes of Kakashi Hatake. Beside him, a stone faced Sasuke.

I unknowingly take a gulp. "Hey."

Sasuke nods.

I can tell this elevator ride will be more awkward than I hoped it'd be.

A ding signals the elevator had reached our level and the metal doors open to reveal the mirrored walls of its interior. Kakashi motions for us to enter first, so Shizune and I do, followed by him and Sasuke. Shizune presses the button for the top floor which means we're dealing with the higher ups.

I don't see why, though. It's not like what happened would need for us to be called to the top.

Before I could linger on the thought, Kakashi breaks the silence. "Didn't think the day would end like this."

Lightly amused at his choice of conversation, I let out a breath. "Yeah, I don't think any of us did."

"Well, I think it's nice Sasuke's making friends."

I see Sasuke roll his eyes at the corner of mine. "Shut up, Kakashi."

"In any case, I don't think what they want you two here for is too bad."

I raise a brow and look back and forth at Kakashi then Shizune, noting the nervousness she was exuding. "What?"

"Everything is up to you two." Was the last thing Kakashi said before the doors opened, revealing clean, white floors and a reception desk.

A man stood up at the sight of us in the elevator. "Good evening. They're expecting you in boardroom four." He motions to the room's direction.

We walk out and follow her to the the glass enclosed room, meaning I could see every one of the people inside waiting for us. Studio executives, the film's executive producer, Hagoromo, the screen writer, Jiraiya, all present, along with a few more people I didn't recognize. I even see my lawyer in there, as well. Guy, our director, is noticeably absent.

I look at Sasuke, my face filled with curiosity. He shrugs in response, not sure as to why we have such a large audience.

The receptionist, whose name is Izumo based on his name tag, opens the door and motions us to enter. One by one, we enter and meet about a dozen or more pairs of eyes. I swallow my nervousness and keep myself calm.

Hagoromo stands. "Hello, have a seat all of you."

We do, taking up the only available seats by the long table.

"Shiho, if you will."

An anxious looking blonde woman stands as she adjusts her glasses. "Y-yes, sir."

Walking to the front of the table where her back was facing the projector screen, her right hand holding a small remote. Clearing her throat, she begins. "Good evening, I am Shiho, head of public relations."

Public relations? This is what the meeting is about?

I take another look around the room and realize that this meeting is quite grand for a PR meeting.

"Within this room, we have studio executives, heads of the film in question, two members of the finance team, a few members of the PR team, as well as the subjects of this meeting."

Why is this beginning to feel heavier than it needs to be?

"Ever since the photos were released to the press, both Mr. Uchiha and Ms. Haruno have been trending worldwide and buzz around a rumored romance has raised the public's awareness of the two as well as their projects." She clicks a button on a remote.

The projector screen lights up and Shiho steps aside for us to see a line graph. A pink line representing me, and a dark blue one to represent Sasuke. "We've gathered reports from various search engines, streaming services, both for music, film and TV, and social media sites and have confirmed that both their names and projects have been searched for and viewed seventy-five percent more than usual, and fifty-three percent more than when they have new projects."

It shows in the graph, too. Both lines had its ups and downs and occasional plateaus but when it reached today's date, it skyrocketed up. I bit my lip, sensing what's about to happen and hoping my hunch isn't right.

She clicks another button. The new slide shows screenshots of headlines in different languages. "This unexpected event has garnered so much attention that more people were paying attention to this than the upcoming Orochimaru trial which has kept the public's attention for over a month."

I see people typing furiously on their laptops. Hagoromo's hands were locked, elbows on the table, his eyes focused on the presentation before him. I shift to my lawyer who looks pretty intrigued with the whole thing. My eyes slide from Shizune until the meet Sasuke's profile. His face isn't giving anything away, but he must be getting the gist of what what about to come.

I rubbed my temples. This is not how I wanted today to end.

Hagoromo raises a hand, and Shiho stops speaking. He stands. "And what does all of this entail, precisely?"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Shiho faces a man with his hair tied up seated a few seats away from the screen.

He stands, facing everyone. "Based on the statistics and public interest that we presume will continue rising, the speculations alone could bring the film's box office up to seventy-five to one hundred fifty million."

"Compared to..?"

"If, perhaps, the speculations weren't just speculation, we could see a guaranteed three hundred million added to the box office."

I cannot believe this is happening again.

"Ah, yes, but that is not up to us, is it?" Hagoromo stands and looks at me then to Sasuke.

Not wanting to believe what's been going on, I met his gaze. "What's not up to us, exactly?"

He gives an expectant look to Shiho and she fumbles for a second. "Er, if, perhaps, you two would consent to being seen together at public events, press junkets, a dinner or two here and there..."

Wide eyed and in disbelief, I lean into the back of my chair. "Are you serious, right now?"

A pregnant silence fills the room after I speak. Some people look to be thinking about what to say, others are avoiding eye contact with me, and others are looking down, looking shameful.

Do they seriously expect me to be okay with this after everything that has happened to me these past few months? I am not about to let myself be part of another PR nightmare. The thing with Sasori was done entirely behind my back. It made me replace everyone in my team, my manager, my publicist, my lawyer.

It took me a while to be okay to trust the people I work with, and it's still taking me a while to refuse to let myself dwell on that particular low in my life.

"Don't you think it's quite insensitive to be asking her of this?" Shizune speaks. "It's been less than a year since the incident."

She doesn't say what the incident is exactly, but everyone in the room is very aware. They all circle around it, careful not to anger me, but this entire meeting has done just that.

A man shifts in his seat. "Well, we thought, perhaps-"

I put both hands on the table. "I have made it clear through my team and my representatives that I will not be involved in any similar tactic. What makes you think that this would be any different?"

"We assumed that since we would be more upfront and forthcoming with information that perhaps this would be different."

The look on my face said otherwise. "Not happening."

"Please, Ms. Haruno, we urge you to looks at the data. It's looking very beneficial for everyone involved."

"Well, I was told my previous experience was the same however, how did that turn out when all was revealed?"

Jiraiya fakes a cough. "I completely understand where Sakura is coming from. And I, myself, would want the film to speak for itself."

"I didn't take you for someone who takes pride in his artistic integrity, Mr. Jiraiya." A man, who I assume is in the financial team, says.

The writer ignores the comment and continues. "However, I do understand that money is very persuasive. But that isn't up to us. It's up to the two who would be involved." He looks at Sasuke. "Mr. Uchiha, you've been quiet this entire meeting."

Sasuke, seated a few seats away, has been silent since we got here. His face gave nothing away, and his arms were folded. Noticing everyone's eyes on him, he shakes his head. "Considering the situation, you'd think you all would handle something like this with more tact."

Some men in the room looked like they took offense to what he said. One of them, an executive, speaks up. "Well, perhaps if Ms. Haruno just moves on from the little blip in her career, this would have gone much smoother."

"Excuse me?" I say, anger seething in my words. "That 'little blip' almost cost me my career and heavily messed with my personal life so I don't see how my refusal can be minimized to saying that I need to 'get over it'."

"It's all just part of the job. You, of all people, should be used to this by now. How were we to know that your emotions would get the best of you like every other woman?"

Sasuke looks like he wants to interrupt, but I speak before he could. "Aside from the fact that what you were insinuating was inconceivably sexist, you're quite arrogant to think that nothing in this plan of yours would go wrong. I know that this could pop a few extra paper bills in your pocket and that is precisely why you're directing your poorly veiled anger at me because I won't give you a few extra millions."

His ears were vibrantly red, his teeth gritted.

"Now, now." Hagoromo says, on his feet. "Perhaps we should take a twenty minute recess. Everyone calm down before we speak about anything else."

The tension slowly dissipates as people begin leaving the room. Hagoromo takes me to the side before I could. "I apologize for Zetsu's attitude. He's particularly mad because this is his final project with the company."

I sigh. "It's not your fault, sir."

"I can understand this entire situation is not ideal, but everything lies on you and Sasuke."

"I'm pretty sure he's just against this as I am."

Hagoromo makes a face I don't know how to comprehend. "What?"

"Perhaps you should speak with him before the meeting starts again."

"There have been whispers about his grandfather, and, well, I don't know the full story."

I turn and see Sasuke leaning by the door, waiting.

For me?

With one last questioning look at the chief producer, I begin walking towards my costar.

"Uh, hi." Not the greatest greeting, but that's all I could come up with at the moment. "You're still in here."

"Yeah." He looks out to the hallway. "We should talk somewhere where ten people aren't looking at us like fish in a fishbowl."

I follow his gaze and see everyone's eyes on us. "Okay."

* * *

Sasuke and I find ourselves in the empty emergency staircase, the only place close enough to the meeting room where we wouldn't be hounded by everyone else.

It was well lit, contrary to most emergency staircases I had to use to avoid a screaming frenzy.

"I'm sorry," I say, my back leaning onto the wall. "I didn't think they'd actually suggest something like that after everything."

He leans on a railing. "It's almost a standard in this business."

I raise a brow. "So you expected this is what the meeting was about?"

"It wasn't hard to connect the dots. Terrible delivery, regardless."

I scoffed. "That's putting it lightly."

"Surprised you didn't sock the guy in the face."

"You have no idea how tempted I was, but people like that aren't worth it. I won't let myself be fired from a job because of some misogynistic asshole."

This time he scoffs. "A lot of them in this line of work."

"Don't I know it." I take a moment to study his visage. He looks slightly irritated but not in the way I thought he'd be. "What did you want to talk about?"

He visibly stiffens for a moment, the first he's ever reacted that way in front of me. My mind drifts to what Hagoromo said.

"This won't pull through if you are against it."

I furrow my brows. "Huh?"

"This... thing they're proposing. It's all up to you."

Talk about a record scratch moment. "Wait, you...  _You're_  okay with this?!"

He flinches at the sudden rise of my tone. "In normal circumstances, I would vehemently refuse."

I look at him quizzically, head tilted, encouraging him to elaborate.

Unfolding his arms, he puts both hands on the railings on his sides. "This is strictly confidential."

"I'm not exactly the type who calls up the tabloids, Sasuke."

"I'm serious, Sakura." His eyes narrowed, focused on me. "This doesn't leave these walls."

Enveloping my arms above my chest, I nod.

"My grandfather is determined to put me in some arranged marriage to merge the Uchiha company and another."

Whatever I thought he was going to say definitely isn't as crazy as what he just said. "What?"

"And knowing him, he could very well be preparing an announcement as we speak."

It takes me a moment to process his words. From the way he's talking, he certainly is not pleased with the whole idea of getting married against his will. But this was wholly unexpected. Sasuke didn't look like the type to readily agree something as ludicrous as that. Certainly he could just say no.

But seeing as he's here, telling me this, it appears like he can't control the situation. Sasuke isn't so easily trapped, but this is his grandfather. Madara Uchiha is known as a ruthless businessman, his public persona apparently didn't diverge from how he is with his family.

"Why would the Uchihas want to merge so badly? It's not like you guys are scrambling for funds."

"It's control. My grandfather wants me as the heir to the company and wants me quitting everything else that could be a distraction."

"But isn't your father-"

"That's complicated." He says flippantly, not wanting to divulge that part of the situation. "As you can tell, I don't want anything he's offering or forcefully giving me."

I bite my lip. "And you think this... PR stunt can help how?"

"It can buy me time. My brother and I are already onto something, but Madara works fast."

"But why me? You could have anyone happily pretend to be your girlfriend."

"Grandfather's not stupid. He'll call my bluff if I get just anyone."

"And then this whole paparazzi whirlwind happened at the right time..."

He nods. "I doubt he'd try anything, especially since it's as public as if this were to go on."

I place my hands on either side of my face. "I... I don't know, Sasuke. I can't let myself be involved in something like this again."

He nods. "It's the respectable thing to do, yes. You asked why, I answered."

He's leaving everything up to me.

His onyx eyes meet mine. I can't sense anything foul within them.

It's come to that point for him where he has no choice. I can only imagine how he's feeling, but I don't think I should be inserting myself into that situation, either. I could be getting into another tragedy in the making.

But it isn't exactly the same as before. This time I hold the choice. I get to have a say. Whereas last time everything was done behind my back. For two full years I was in the dark. This time I know exactly what's going on. I know Sasuke isn't trying to guilt me to say yes. He hasn't pressed me to. He just said his side. Still, the overwhelming feeling of wanting to help him is rising.

"I think I need some time alone to think this through."

He looks surprised. His eyes slightly wider than usual, caught offguard. He relaxes and nods, walking to the door and leaving through it, leaving me alone when the soft thud of the door echoes through the empty staircase. It's just me and my thoughts.

I begin pacing, weighing my options.

On the one hand, I wouldn't be risking anything by saying no. I've been in this situation before. Once one thing goes wrong, everything crumbles, and I have to pick myself up again. The weeks following the blowup, I was bombarded by thoughts of self doubt and hating myself for not seeing it sooner, isolated myself from everyone but a trusted few. It took me a while to get back on my feet. I can't put myself in the same place.

But I'm not exactly right. This situation isn't the same. I know the cards I'm being dealt, I'm not walking into this blind. I'm more prepared for something like this happening than I was the first time, that's for sure. It's not an industry taboo for these things to happen, and if anything I could help someone out of a crappy circumstance.

We just need to talk ground rules.

I stop my pacing. Why am I even debating this with myself? The obvious answer is no. I know despite Sasuke's situation and the benefits of doing this, I would say no.

Then, I realize it's not about proving something to anyone. It's about proving myself that I can be on top of things the second time around. Knowing the outcomes, knowing what's coming. That's what this is all about, why I'm here pacing in alone in an empty staircase. I want to tell myself I've come out better.

It's ridiculous, I know, but I can't deny that it's tempting. Am I really thinking about this?

I shake my head, my hands in my hair in the process. This is driving me crazy. What am I doing? Talking myself  _into_  the situation or  _out_  of it?

I slowly crouch down, hands still in my hair.

There really is no harm if I do it. I prove to myself that I can come out of this thing on top and help Sasuke a bit. We stage a break up, and we remain friends. All good. I know, if anything, Ino would be by my side through all of this and cheer me on.

Standing, I purse my lips. Maybe it will be fine.

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket and see that it's Sasuke. I saved his number on the drive here.

_Meeting's about to start again._

Noticing the clock on the right hand corner, I see that he's right. Heading to the door, I take one last deep breath and open it. It takes a few heartbeats for me to take a step forward.

I see Sasuke standing by the wall across the door.

He looks at me, his eyes baring into my soul. It's like he knows what I'm about to say because he walks towards me.

A question swimming within an onyx sea.

I relax, my head dropping in a nod. "We have to lay down some ground rules, though."

* * *

**#SasuSaku CONFIRMED**

Representatives from both parties release statement confirming the two actors are romantically involved

by Ami Watanabe

Senior Editor of KONOHA TALKS

To end what must be a turbulent day for both Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, they have confirmed, through their people, that they are in fact a couple. News came earlier today when photos of the two were released by the notorious celebrity gossip site SENDOFF, known for revealing secret celebrity couples to the public.

Also today, Sakura Haruno had her Instagram hacked. The hacker posted malicious comments about her ex-boyfriend, Sasori, who had revealed that he urged by his management company to fake a relationship with Haruno. Haruno, unaware of this, was brought the truth the same time as the public found out.

Seemingly, she has bounced back with Sasuke Uchiha, no less. She took a break from film and television ever since the news broke out.

The official statement from her team states, "Sasuke and Sakura met during her break when she met him at a mutual friend's party. The two had grown from friends to what they are now. Coincidentally, Sakura had been looking at scripts to return to film after her break and accepted a role from an upcoming Might Guy film, the same one Sasuke had been offered a role to."

Sasuke's team states something similar, saying, "Sasuke had been reviewing scripts and offers and the Might Guy project had caught his eye. He spoke to Sakura about it and was surprised when she said she had accepted the role for the leading lady."

There is some suspicion about the announcement, but most have come to the conclusion that they are in fact together, majority are sure that Sakura wouldn't let herself be fooled into another fake relationship and that Sasuke was above a PR stunt of this nature.

#SasuSaku has been trending all day and it seems like it won't be down the number one spot soon. Just after the announcement, Sasuke went to his Instagram page, a rarity, to post a single cherry blossom petal without a caption.

Congratulations to the happy couple!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Long time no update! I enjoyed writing this solely bc I got to make up some tweets for this ksdjgfks
> 
> Anyway, I've been holed up bc college and was supposed to update Eternal before this, but I suddenly had the urge to update.
> 
> Reviews are welcome and are what keep me motivated to update so bring em on!


	6. Picture's Up

This chapter is unedited. (12/20/19)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Picture's Up**

**Sasuke**

* * *

**_Picture's Up_ **

_rehearsal is complete; cameras will roll on the next action_

* * *

The room's cold. The curtains cover the open windows, the fabric blown by the wind inward. Light colored walls and cold white tiles surround me, making the room feel more suffocating than comforting, contrary to whatever who designed this wanted.

I hate coming in here.

Not because I don't want to check up on them but because I loathe seeing them immobile, on the beds, eyes closed. They've been closed for two months now.

They look peaceful, but I'm sure there's more hiding underneath their sleeping faces. They've been hooked up to machines keeping them alive, giving them the nutrients they can't give themselves. The steady beats of their hearts can be heard and seen through the beeping machines.

"Doctor says they're stable." Itachi's voice breaks me out of my concentration.

"She's been saying that for weeks." Yet they never wake. I don't speak the latter words, but he knows.

I feel his hand on my shoulder giving it a soft squeeze. That's when I look at him. "They'll wake up, little brother."

I look away, putting my hands in my pockets.

It's been two months since the "accident." Drunk driver on a rainy day, they said.

Complete bullshit.

"Has he been here to visit?"

No response. Heh. Of course, he hasn't. I don't know if it's guilt, or if it was something else entirely, but it's better if he doesn't step anywhere near this room, this hospital, really. That, and Tsunade Senju wouldn't let him step on her property.

Itachi and I know our grandfather had a hand in this. He and my father had been fighting over what was best for the company for almost a year, maybe even longer than that by the looks of it. Meetings had grown awkward. They weren't speaking to each other. The rift between them was getting larger until Madara decided to shut my dad up for good.

Am I completely sure that that's what happened? I know he did something. He had to have done something. Why else would he want the state of his own son and daughter-in-law kept secret from the public?

All that was said was that my father stepped down and now he and my mother are out God knows where on their second honeymoon. Leaving Itachi the heir... For about a week. Until he found out my brother had no intention of bending down backwards for him. That and that he didn't approve of his choice in fiancee.

Which left me.

I scoff just thinking about it.

My brother and I can't just come out against him, though. And I can't just let go of my position now, either. So he and I have had to resort to getting to the bottom of things secretly.

It is surprising, though, that he hasn't reached out to me after the news broke. I'd expected an angry phone call as soon as the photos came out. For now, it's been radio silent.

"The P.I. is onto something." Itachi walks over to my mother's bedside table, eyeing the fresh flowers left within the vase. "Says he covers his tracks way too well, though, so it's going to take a while."

"It wouldn't be Madara if he didn't."

A knock on the door stops the conversation. The door opens slowly, a familiar head of dark hair pops out from the side.

"Hello, I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over."

Itachi nods, his eyes fixed on the woman. She doesn't shy away from his eyes.

I move first, and she opens the door wider and steps aside for us to exit. Taking one last look at my parents, I make a promise to myself to get to the bottom of whatever's going on.

As I walk out, I catch a glimpse of Itachi passing her by, their hands brushing each other's. I look away.

It really shouldn't be hard for Itachi and Izumi to get married, but in this family, nothing ever is.

I wait for him in the elevator, having to stop it from closing before he came. By the fifth attempt, he enters the metal box. We say nothing as the doors finally close. I look at him through his reflection through the polished metal door and see that there was a slight lift in the corner of his mouth. I shake my head.

He notices it and folds his arms. "Something amusing you?"

"Not in the slightest."

This time he shakes his head. "Be careful, little brother. I'm not the only one in a relationship now."

It's only been twenty-four hours since the announcement was made and now my "relationship" has been the only thing people have been messaging me about. Needless to say I haven't replied to any of them. One because I don't feel the need to and also because Sakura and I haven't gotten our stories straight yet. Everything was done in a rush in order to appease the public and to maintain the attention we've been getting.

All because a few misconstrued pictures.

I'd never liked the paparazzi. Vultures, that's all they are.

But despite feeling irritated to the nth degree, those photos did give me a backup plan.

Still, this is not what I meant when I told Kakashi I needed a distraction.

I sigh, running a hand through my hair.

"Already lovesick, little brother?"

"Shut up, Itachi."

He smiles softly, then his lips were a fine line. "In all seriousness, little brother, what is your plan?"

I raise a brow at him. "It was your idea I do this."

"It was merely a suggestion." He leans onto elevator wall. "A suggestion that is working."

"A rash one." I put my hands back in my pockets. "She's coming by the apartment later so we can sort everything out."

Quirking a brow up, he looks surprised. "Couldn't that have been done by phone?"

"She's still anti-phone since her phone got hacked."

"And because if anyone sees her coming by your apartment building, they'll know she's there for you." He places his thumb on his chin as the elevator doors open. "Smart, since you hate media attention and she's been avoiding it, as well."

We may not have gotten our stories straight yet, but we agreed on how we were going to let this stunt play out. We wouldn't do anything flashy, it would be obvious that it was fake. Have people see us going to each other's places, places where not a lot of people would expect the two of us. Then, when the time was right, we'd do some public events. However, not this early in the ruse.

I am curious as to why she agreed. I was almost certain she'd say no, especially with the circumstances.

I've maybe misjudged her. She is, in some ways, as I had expected. Always with a smile on her face, sometimes a fake smile, trusting to a fault, almost like what he'd expect someone with her reputation to be. But she's also stubborn, quick tempered, driven and focused on her work, surprisingly doubts herself at times.

Annoying.

That's what she is.

* * *

All I want to do when I arrive at my apartment is sit in the few moments I have to myself today in silence, but as soon as I get to the couch, I hear the loud, incessant knocking on my front door, I know that it's not going to happen.

There were only a few who could access the elevator that could get to my apartment, Itachi being the only one who has a key of his own. I've now given Sakura access, as well. But there is only one person who would knock like he wanted to break the damn door.

With a groan, I stand and walk to the door, opening it with a sour look on my face. "What do you want, dobe?"

He looks scandalized, his free hand is a fist on the door hedge. "What do I- What do I want? How about answer your damn phone, you bastard." He basically yells.

I narrow my eyes. "Why the fuck do you have a potted plant with you?"

He's cradling the thing with his free hand. "Gaara wanted to gift this to you and your  _girlfriend_ that you never told me, your best friend, about. It's a lace leaf thingamajig. He said it's for romance and kindness."

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I turn and get back to the couch. "Just get in."

Closing the door behind him and leaving the plant on the coffee table in front of the couch, then he proceeds to pace in front of the TV. "So, when the  _fuck_  did you start dating  _Sakura Haruno_? Was it on Gaara's party? Because his sister invited her, and I invited you which means I am one half of the reason why you get to date Sakura Haruno. And what do I get in return? Nothing! I demand a 'thank you'!"

"Can you please shut the fuck up?" I've had enough of his rambling. "We're not dating."

He stops his pacing. "You're not? But you posted an Insta story AND a post, and you don't do either of that."

Sighing, I look him dead in the eyes. "It's a PR thing."

Plopping down onto the adjacent couch, his jaw drops. "No shit? And you agreed to it?"

I don't give him a response.

"The world's ending."

"Shut up."

"No, but you? You, Mr. I-Hate-Publicity, agreed to a  _publicity_  stunt?" He gasps. "Is it because you secretly have a crush on Sakura-chan and thought that this was your chance?"

"I  _will_  kick you out of here."

"No, but seriously, what's going on? Kiba thought you kept her a secret because you were afraid he'd take her from you."

I scoff.

"And to be honest, I didn't believe it either until I saw how you two looked on those coffee shop photos."

"Nothing happened. She got mad at me, stormed out and forgot her coffee. I got out there and gave it to her, then we went back to stunt training."

He makes an unconvinced noise. "Okay, but what did make you agree to do this?"

Knowing he wouldn't leave me alone until I tell him, I relent and rub my temples. "My grandfather wants to merge Uchiha Corp. with Hyuuga Enterprises through an arranged marriage."

He's quiet, shockingly, for a few seconds before, unsurprisingly, he bolts out of his seat in a yell. "What? To who? Does Neji know?"

"Judging as he's in the family, maybe. Probably not yet since only a few even knew this was being planned. The paparazzi photos got out, the studio called a meeting and pitched it to us."

"Damn, man, that's wild," he says. "And Sakura just said yes? I mean, don't get me wrong, Sasuke, but you're not exactly warm, and she just got out of that shit storm."

"I don't know what made her, but she did agree."

"Did they force her into it?"

"They tried to." That Zetsu guy's words pop into my head. "But she kept refusing."

"Then..." He takes a few beats to connect the dots. "Oh my God, you told her! Like, the whole dilemma you got going on."

I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, you basically guilt tripped her."

Narrowing my eyes, I glare at the man who proclaims is my best friend. "I told her my side, gave her a few minutes to herself to think about it, and she eventually said yes. In no way did I force her into this shit."

"Eh, I don't know, Sasuke. Maybe she felt sorry for you and felt obligated to."

I had no response to that. I didn't know exactly why she said yes, but it couldn't have been that. Could it?

"Ah, so my words have struck a chord? Maybe call her and ask."

At the suggestion, I check my phone for the time.

Three o'clock.

"Get out."

Naruto looks offended. "But I just got here."

"Dobe, just-"

The doorbell rings.

The look on Naruto's face changes, his frown turning into a mischievous grin. "Ah, I see." Then, he sprints to the door.

I slap a hand to my forehead. This is not how I wanted my day to go.

I hear him open the door with enthusiastic force. "Hiya there, Sakura-chan!"

Lifting my head, I see the look of confusion and surprise on her face. "Oh, uh, hi." She waves a small wave.

"I was just leaving. Congrats on the relationship, although I'd say you got the short end of the stick because that one isn't sunshine and roses. My boyfriend wanted to gift you two a plant, it's right over there." He points to the coffee table.

I stand and walk over to the door. "I apologize for the bumbling idiot."

"See what I mean? Anyway, I gotta go!"

And just like that, he's out the door.

Sakura still looks confused. "Is he always like that?"

"More or less." I shake my head.

"Did you tell him this was..?"

I nod. "He won't say anything."

She slowly walks in. "I told my best friend, Ino. She won't say anything either." She spots the plant Naruto left and walks to it. "His boyfriend is Gaara, right? Temari's brother?"

"Aa." I walk back to the couch. "He said you were at one of his parties, thought that's where we met."

"Temari invited me out. I didn't get the chance to meet you then though." She sits down, putting her bag down beside her. "But I don't think anyone would have noticed if we did, so do you think we could use that as our 'when we met' scenario?"

"It works."

Her hair is down today, framing her face. It's been in a bun or in a ponytail for training, so it's the first time I've seen it down. She's also dressed down in jeans and a red T-shirt.

I look up and see she's been staring at me. A small flush colors her cheeks. "So, um, nice place."

I nod.

Clearing her throat, she folds her hands over her chest. "Okay, so we meet at Gaara's party, then what? Exchange numbers?"

"Hm."

She pouts. "You need to actually give input here, Sasuke."

"No, the number thing wouldn't check out. I don't give out my number, especially not at parties." I stand, heading towards the kitchen.

I hear her voice as I open the fridge to get a pitcher of water. "How about if I went to your concert, and that's our second meeting? And that's where we exchange numbers. It wouldn't be our first meeting, and it wouldn't be a party."

Grabbing two glasses from the upper cabinet, I raise a brow. "Did you?"

"Did I what?" She's standing, heading to where I'm standing.

"Go to my concert?"

She stops at the chair by the breakfast nook. "Maybe."

"Huh."

"Okay, fine. I went to your last concert in the country. Happy? I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, so I went incognito."

I begin pouring us two glasses of water. "Then, that's plausible."

"What?" She eyes the glass of water I offer her before taking it with a small "thank you."

"We could use it."

"Then, it just... happened?"

I drink my glass of water. "It just happened."

It was best not too over complicate the story. It would be less believable if we did. With my known aversion to the press and her recent preference against the spotlight, we wouldn't be convincing any other way. Speaking of which, Naruto's words echo in my mind. Why  _did_  she agree to this?

She eyes me curiously, her closed fist under her chin.

I meet her curious eyes with my own, a single brow raised.

She shrugs. "Just trying to figure you out. Yesterday, you went from pissy to semi-sweet to offering me a ride home. I'm wondering what your next mood will be."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be annoying."

She smiles, her eyes gleaming. "In your eyes, when am I not?"

Walking back to the couches, she reaches over for her bag and takes out a tablet. "Anyway, since we got the story out of the way, why don't we practice some of our lines? I can't just show up for twenty minutes then leave."

* * *

"And you thought that I'd fall for whatever bullshit you come up with?" She scoffs, shaking her head in mock disbelief. "Do you think I'm a complete idiot?"

"No, though I don't see how being safe and keeping an eye on a woman who shows up out of nowhere claiming to know who my father is." I walk closer to her.

"Clearly, you need people telling you when you have shit ideas because now all I want to do is strangle you." Her voice is filled with malice.

"Now, calm down." I stop a few inches before her. "There's no need for hostilities."

"No need for hostilities?" Her voice rises. "I think that went out the window once one of your little goons attacked me."

"Would you blame him?"

"He shouldn't have gotten in my way." She grabs the collar of my shirt.

Just as quickly as she did, I grab her wrist. "Then, I suggest you don't get in mine."

It was silent. Neither of us move, our eyes locked on each other's. Her pools of green remain fierce for a couple of beats before they soften as she takes a sharp inhale of breath and turns away, clearing her throat.

"Great, uh," she takes a few steps back. I let her wrist go. "You're better than I gave you credit for."

"Is that supposed to flatter me?" I say, mildly amused, though my face remains neutral.

"Oh, I just meant that all of the roles I've seen you in so far have all been... you playing a character that's like you." She faces me again. "What made you say yes to this one?"

I take a moment to think of how to respond. Walking to the large windows overlooking the city, I answer, "I needed a distraction."

"A distraction?" She walks to my side, looking at the setting sun as the sky turns to different hues of red. "And this was the first role that popped up?"

"I didn't find it too ridiculous."

"Meaning, you liked the script." She laughs. "You really beat around the bush sometimes, you know that?"

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"This isn't your typical role, either."

She looks wistfully out the window, her wide eyes softening. "No. Which is why I wanted to prove to myself that I could do this. I've always been offered the same type of roles over and over again. I thought this was a welcome change."

To prove to herself. At the corner of my eye, I see her smile softly, eyes still focused on the view. "Is that why?"

She meets my eyes.

"Why you agreed to do this?"

Pursing her lips, she looks down, understanding exactly what I'm asking. "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I'm beginning to understand how you think."

"A few weeks pretend fighting me, and you have a grasp on me?" She raises a brow, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief. Just how many expressions can this woman make?

I don't make an attempt to reply, waiting for her to answer. Shaking her head, she smiles softly, the smile not reaching her eyes. " I just thought, you know, after the whole... thing that maybe this was my chance of proving to myself I can handle it, especially since I know what I'm dealing with, what cards I'm being dealt with."

"You didn't like feeling played."

"I doubt anyone does." Her eyes go venture out to the sky. "I was lied to for two whole years and once everything blew up, I realized how obvious it all was. I'm usually smarter than that."

"You're still beating yourself up over it."

"In a way, I guess. I'm better now. Took that break because I wanted to reevaluate things." She meets my eyes through the glass. "And I appreciate how you didn't push me."

"It's not my place to tell you what to do."

She smiles, this time it does reach her eyes. "Which is why I appreciate it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be sometimes." She turns to face me now. "But you do really need to work on your people skills."

"You've said this more than once."

"Because I'm right."

In the few weeks I've known Sakura, she's shown her anger, her disappointment, her happiness unabashedly. She's open to a fault. A part of that had a hand in how things played out for her, and yet, she still doesn't close herself off. She refuses to.

It was confusing.

"I have to get going," she says, retrieving her bag. "I'm meeting up with Ino for dinner."

"I'll walk you out."

She stops in her tracks. "Oh, to, uh, be seen together. Right."

* * *

The elevator ride down to the lobby starts out quiet. She looks like she's looking for something to say.

"So, uh, how is it with your grandfather?"

Her choice of topics leave a lot to be desired. "Hasn't called."

"He hasn't?" Surprise is evident in her voice.

"It's only a matter of time until he does."

"What then?"

"Then, I deal with it."

"You know this thing has both of us in it. Just tell me when you need me." She catches herself. "Uh, just letting you know."

"I'm sure."

I can tell she wants to ask some more questions but refrains from doing so. The smart choice. Even if I was to answer, this elevator ride isn't at all long enough.

"You think this is going to work?" She finally says.

"Having doubts already?"

"I had them to begin with, but I guess it just hit me just how big this must be to people."

She and I weren't ones to constantly check our social media accounts, but guessing from the amount of calls and messages I had received, I could tell it's making bigger waves than anticipated.

Just before the doors open to the first floor, I feel a small, warm hand on mine. I turn to its owner.

She looks at me, soft pink coloring the cheeks on a determined face, hiding her mild embarrassment. "To sell it."

To sell it. Of course.

The doors open and we both walk out. Her face shows no signs of our play now. There weren't a lot of people in the lobby at the moment, but I see a woman whip out her phone from the couches by the wall. Paparazzi may not be allowed too close to the building, but I know that if some had caught word of Sakura being here, that some were not too far out.

Sakura made a good call.

By the time we reach the glass doors facing the front door, I see her manager waiting outside by a black car.

"So, see you at the table reading?" She says, facing me, head tilted slightly.

"Aa."

Pursing her lips, she looks to be contemplating something.

"What?"

In a flash, she stands on her toes, and I feel the softness of her lips on my cheek. "Have a good night."

And with that, she's out the door.

I stare at her retreating figure, processing what just happened when I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket before I could think too much on her sudden show of affection. It was for the few cameras that were here. It obviously was.

Checking the caller ID, I smirk. I swipe to answer.

"What do you think you pulling, grandson?"

"I'm surprised it took this long for you to call."

"Am I to believe this charade?"

"If you asked me beforehand, you'd know the situation."

I can feel the threatening aura through the phone. "Do not mock me, grandson. This is not a game you want to play."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Shorter chapter today, but at least I didn't update after two monthskfsdifhjdskj
> 
> This is gonna be the last update of the year. I was really working on Eternal's newest chapter to be finished soon, but eh I guess the universe said no.
> 
> Also it's my birthday! Woot! It's the big 20 yall.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!


	7. Lines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is unedited. (04/09/20)

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Lines**

**Sakura**

* * *

**_Lines_ **

_refers to the spoken dialogue belonging to a single performer_

* * *

"Spill, forehead," Ino prods, hand around her margarita glass as her blue eyes glimmer with interest. Her blonde hair is pulled up in her signature high ponytail, but the two side bangs are new.

We're in BBQ Grill and Bar, our usual meetup spot, and we've requested a private room, its large window overlooking the dazzling night lights. I didn't want to deal with prying eyes with what's been happening in my life recently. It seems like my every movement is being watched, even more so than usual, which is saying something.

"What else is there to spill, honestly?" I reply as I sip on my fruity, pink cosmo. "It feels like Twitter knows what's going on better than I do."

"Oh no, have you been reading the tweets?" Ino's expression grows into one of worry.

"No. I just know we've been trending for almost a week now."

"I mean, two of the biggest stars out of nowhere announce that they're dating? You know how people love to project onto celebrity relationships."

She's got a point there.

Still, the level of interest is far beyond what I thought it would be. My relationship with Sasori made big news, sure, but this undoubtedly had more impact to the public. Really, I should stop pretending to wonder why. The answer is plain and simple.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Heir to a large company, rockstar turned actor, aloof and keeps to himself. This is the most they've gotten out of the guy since the start of his career. I really shouldn't be surprised. I guess, I was just not truly ready for what was coming my way, and I definitely wasn't ready for the man himself.

He has something about him that I can't help but be drawn by. Sure, he can be flippant and may seem like he doesn't care for most things, but a lot of his actions say otherwise. He says one thing and does the opposite. Calls me annoying, but seems to actually like my company.

_Annoying._

His voice rings in my head and I cover a small smile. It's funny how I'm beginning to understand the confusing man.

"Hello? Earth to Sakura." Ino begins snapping her fingers in front of my face, her face now softened into one of amusement. "Thinking about your new boyfriend, perhaps?"

I push her hand away and roll my eyes. "Oh, shut up, you pig."

Her smile widens, mischief swimming in her pools of blue. "How about you not shut up and tell me something already? Seriously, not knowing is killing me."

"I wouldn't even know where to start." I take another sip of my drink. "Maybe just ask me questions."

"Thought you'd never ask." She folds her arms onto one another on top of the table. "First off, how the hell did this happen? And so fast? You tell me nothing was going on, and then, boom! Article after article about how the industry has a new power couple!"

"Nothing was...  _Is_  going on. The paparazzi caught us hanging out before stunt training and the whole thing blew out of proportion so fast that the studio and our teams couldn't ignore it."

Ino's face slowly falls as she's beginning to wrap her head around it. "No... Do not tell me-"

I shut my eyes, a resigned sigh escaping my lips.

Her jaw drops and her eyes widen, mischief completely gone from her face, replaced by concern. "And you actually agreed?"

"Yeah." What else could I say to such a reaction. I know it's incredibly risky and possibly quite stupid, but there was something inside of me urging myself to take this on. A chance to tell myself I can handle it this time.

Ino seems to understand how my mind is working as she studies my face, lips pursed. "I know it hurt you, Saks, but I'm not sure this is the best way to deal with it. If anything, it just adds to your stress levels."

"I know, I know, but..." I pause, finding the right words. "If anything, this'll make me feel better about the whole thing. Sure, it's not the best way, but I don't see myself getting hurt this time."

Ino looks unconvinced, a pout on her red stained lips.

"What's that look?"

"Saks, I know chemistry when I see it. And no, don't give me that 'we're actors' bullshit because that's not what I'm talking about." She raises her index finger for emphasis. "Seeing the photos, how you look at him, I think something serious is starting here."

I roll my eyes. "We've known each other a few weeks to a month."

"And? The few weeks I got to know Sai was enough for the two of us to start dating."

"You and Sai are completely different from Sasuke and I."

"How so?" She raises a quizzical brow.

"For one, you two actually flirted during those few weeks. I feel like half the time I spend with Sasuke is me irritating him until he starts tolerating me." Okay, what I just said isn't completely true. I don't know why I'm being so defensive, anyway.

With her arms folded, Ino tilts her head, looking like she was investigating every single pore on my face to see if any microscopic move could indicate even the slightest tell of doubt.

Feeling uneasy under her inspection, I am relieved when the waiter comes in with our dinner, interrupting the awkward silence. Leaving us with our food after a quick bow, Ino's eyes go back to my face. With a shake of her head and a hand on her forehead, she closes her eyes and waves me off. "Look, as long as you know what you're doing, I won't stop you."

I grab a fork. "It's not exactly going to be easy to stop this even if I want to."

"And I'm here to help you out whenever, whether it's a phone call away or if you want me to drop by." Her shoulders relax. "But I really hope you know what you're doing. I just don't want to see some things repeat themselves."

"I'll be fine. I'd say I'm more than prepared this time."

Though her posture's relaxed, the worry on her brow remains.

We leave the restaurant and manage to get out under the radar. Now in Ino's car, she checks her lipstick through the rearview mirror before turning the ignition on and driving us out of the underground parking lot.

"So what's been going on in the home front now that the press knows your address?"

"It's gated but they've been swarming the front gates since the news broke out."

"It'll die down eventually, right?"

"Not with the movie he and I are working on." I sigh and rest my chin on my opened palm. "I'm seriously thinking of buying a separate place just for some peace and quiet."

"Guess that means hang outs are at my place for the time being."

With the paparazzi camping out of the gates, it'll only be a matter of time until someone sneaks into my property, and God knows how much I don't want that happening. It's a great house, but what's the point if I don't feel safe? I don't plan on moving out of the house completely, though. I'm thinking more along the lines of getting an apartment away from home where I could avoid the press. I could also always hire guards for the house, but the apartment idea is tempting, to say the least.

I don't have to decide at this moment.

I'll sleep on it.

I feel my phone vibrating through my purse, so I take it out and check the caller ID.

_Sasuke_

Without a second thought I swipe to answer.

"Hey." His voice is rich and clear. It was like that whenever he spoke. No matter what he said, it sounded like his words always had a purpose, even if they weren't of importance.

"Uh, hey," I reply dumbly, outwardly cringing at my response.

"The paparazzi weren't too bad?"

I blink, confused by his question for a moment before realizing he's asking about the vultures at the front gates of my neighborhood. I shake my head, as if he could see me. "I'm still with Ino. She's dropping me off. and I'll figure out just how bad it is in a few minutes."

He makes a sound of understanding. "Just a heads up. Our stunt in my lobby has made the rounds on the internet."

I lean back on the leather car seat, an arm across my chest. "Checking Twitter, are you? Not very you."

I know he's rolling his eyes. Just the thought makes the sides of my lips lift. "Kakashi called. Had to listen to his weirdly descriptive version of what he thinks most of the public thinks."

"Weirdly descriptive?"

"You don't want to know."

"Who says I don't?"

He scoffs. "Safe trip, Sakura."

And with that, he ends the call. I lower my phone to my lap concealing a laugh threatening to escape my lips with my free hand. He is shockingly easy to tease.

"Huh."

I turn my head to Ino, her eyes on the road as the smirk on her lips appear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Raising a brow, unconvinced, I tilt my head. "What is it?"

She shrugs, both hands firmly on the wheel. "Just be careful, Saks."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Actually, I do, and I don't know if I said that to Ino, or if I was trying to convince myself.

* * *

I arrive early for the table read, so I look for a vending machine in the ground floor. The read is going to be held in the eleventh floor of this building in an hour, and I desperately need to load caffeine into my system. I went to bed early last night, but I didn't sleep until late, too many thoughts plaguing my mind.

Ino's words constantly rang in my head all night, and I don't understand why. She's worried, I know, and I'm thankful for having her as my best friend, but I didn't need to hear her warning all night. I have it under control. And considering how smoothly things have been going for me this past week, paparazzi excluded, I'm right.

Even with all that, I know Ino's not entirely wrong, and I need to get a grip or I'm going to get lost in this fantasy I agreed to be a part of.

I reach the corner where the vending machines are and study my options. Standing in front of the machine with a finger on my chin, I felt a cold sensation on the side of my neck and jump at the sudden chill. Quickly turning back, I see a familiar pair of onyx staring back at me, his face expressionless, a straw in between his lips that lead to the can of tomato juice in his left hand. His right hand held up a can of coffee.

"Jeez, you scared me." Exhaling a breath of relief, I place hand on my chest. "That for me?"

"No, I just put cold coffee on anyone's neck."

Pouting, I take the can from him and open the glass of the cold packaged coffee. "You're not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." He puts his now empty hand in one of his pockets.

Drinking from the glass container, I eye him, inspecting the man before me.

In jeans and a white collared shirt, it really isn't fair that he's always as good looking as he is. The man doesn't even try, and he manages to wake up like that. And as attractive as he is, I'm getting a little mad that it's so easy for him. I sigh. Not all of us can be like that.

"Having fun with your inner monologue?"

My head jerks up and finds him looking at me with a hint of mischief in his eyes. The more I get to know him, the more I think he enjoys getting a rise out of me.

I huff. "Why, yes, actually."

There's a tug at the corner of his lips that form a ghost of a smile. It's only a very brief one, but I relish in the thought of making him smile.

Oh, no. I shake my head.

"We should head up." He says, his head pointing to the direction of the elevator across the hallway.

Yes, the table read.

As we walk to the elevator door, I notice how the people who walk by are very aware of our presence, which in normal circumstances wouldn't be surprising considering who we are, but circumstances being as they are, I'm a lot more self conscious about the eyes following our very move.

Sasuke seems to notice this, asking, "You alright?"

I blink. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Just noticing things a lot more."

He raises a brow, frowning, as he presses the elevator button for going up. "Thought you'd be used to this by now."

"I am, but things are different right now." Speaking of which, I remember our conversation on the phone. "What did you mean by 'weirdly descriptive'?"

It takes him a few moments to recall what I meant, then he shakes his head. "It's idiotic really."

"I'd still like to hear it," I say, hopeful.

He glances at me before the elevator doors open. Instinctively, we both walk in, and he clicks on floor thirty-five. I wait until the doors close, and he lets out a sigh.

"Something about a popular poll going on about who tops."

"Who-" I stop myself, realizing what he meant and I could feel my face burning up in embarrassment. God, of course, the internet would want to know that. They want to know everything already, anyway.

But that's not the main reason I'm flustered. Just the thought of even doing that with-

I shake my head. Nope! Not even going to think it. Not happening ever.

And then my mind reminds me of the few sex scenes in the movie, all of which will be performed by Sasuke and I. I cover my face with my hands, urging myself to quit thinking about it. It's no big deal! I've done these scenes before, why should I be embarrassed now? Right?

God, why am I acting like a teenage virgin right now?

I hear an amused exhale of breath and remember said man I was thinking of is right beside me.

Chancing a look at him between my fingers, I see that he's looking at me, cool amusement filling his eyes. I groan. "Oh, shut up."

"I'm not the one fantasizing here."

"Oh, that was  _not_  what I was doing." Lie.

A quizzical brow is raised, and he briefly checks the numbers illuminated by LED lights before he walks closer to me. Flustered, I instinctively move backwards until I feel the cold metal wall stop me from moving any further. He sets his hand on the wall near my face before his face inches closer to mine. I see my face reflected in his eyes.

With his face so close, I should be pushing him away, but there is something in his eyes that mesmerize me, like they had secrets hidden deep within the pools of onyx bottled up, waiting to be set free. It's a little unsettling.

"Sakura."

I blink. "What?"

I hear the familiar 'ding!' of the elevator, telling us we've arrived at our floor. Letting out a breathless chuckle, he moves away and begins walking out of the rectangular metal box.

I stand by the wall, mind blank for a second, before I realize.

That bastard was just teasing me!

Feeling my embarrassment rise again, I run out through the elevator doors to see Sasuke waiting for me by the corner, his arms crossed, an amused smirk on his face.

"That was not fair!"

Shaking his head, his smirk disappears before he tilts his head to the direction of the conference room we're expected to be in.

"Ah! There's the happy couple!" A familiar energetic voice fills the hallway.

Turning my head, I see our director, Guy, jogging towards me.

"Glad to see you two are here on time! Now, let's go. We're a week away from filming and doesn't that just make you full of excitement?"

I smile awkwardly at his exuberance as he jogs past me. Never a dull moment with him. I look to Sasuke and see he's shaking his head. Seeing these two interact on set will be something to behold, for sure.

Walking over to Sasuke, who waited until I was next to him to start walking again, we make our way to the room. Guy already has the door open for us, and I say thank you as we walk in.

It looks like everyone is here but us, judging by the number of occupied seats. The room is arranged like it should typically be in a table read. I scan the room and see some new and familiar faces. One of the latter is Temari who sat with a knowing smile, staring at me and then flickering her gaze to Sasuke for a second before raising her brows at me.

I roll my eyes at this which made her laugh.

The newer faces are most likely the financiers or executives I haven't met yet.

"Look who I found together in the hallway on the way here, everyone!" Guy announces loudly, making me cringe at the sheer volume of it.

A chorus of greetings and congratulatory words come at us, an odd wolf whistle or two. God, this could not be more surprising. Some of the executives here already know of the truth of the situation. I remember seeing a person or two at the PR meeting. Others have completely bought into this play.

I feel a pang of guilt hit me.

Before I could dwell on it, I feel a hand at the small of my back. I look at Sasuke, his eyes urging me to find a seat. He seems to have sense my brief discomfort. I give him a smile and we both move to the empty seats situated beside our director. Lucky, or unlucky, for me, one of those seats are next to Temari.

I take that one and feel her nudge me at the side. She whispers, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'll fill you in later."

"You better!"

I see Jiraiya standing up, greeting everyone in the room from where he stood and began the usual welcome speech that is meant to excite us. I see the smiles and readiness in everyone's faces. It's in mine, as well. Sasuke, though, remains the neutral expression I've grown accustomed to, but I can tell he wants to start filming just as much as everyone else.

"Now," Jiraiya gives a single clap. "Let us begin!"

* * *

A few hours pass, and I'm honestly surprised I got through all of it without sinking myself into my chair with the way Temari was sending me knowing smiles.

Overall, I think it went well. We did some last minute line changes and decided to cut out just one scene because it felt insignificant enough to be left out.

As people say their goodbyes and file out the room, Sasuke appears by my side. "I'll drive you home."

I'm surprised by this. "Oh, no. You don't have to. Shizune said she was going to get my usual driver to pick me up." Ever since my address leaked, I felt like driving myself around wasn't a good idea.

For some reason, I feel like he knows why. "It's fine."

Just as I'm about to tell him that he doesn't have to, Temari is beside me. "Oh, just let your boyfriend be sweet to you, Saks."

I turn to her, cheeks flushing. "Temari!"

"I'll wait downstairs. B1." And with that, he walks away. I'll let him have the last word for now.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Temari says, seeing me watch him as he walks away.

I groan. "You're just as bad as Ino was when she found out."

"It's what friends do." She shrugs. "Anyway, how long has this been going on?"

"You haven't read the news? It feels like everyone knows our business right now."

"It's best to hear it from the source."

"A few months now," I lie, feeling the guilt I felt earlier when I arrived. It never feels good to lie like this to a friend.

"And to have hidden it from the press so well, that's a lot of work." She's saying this like she knows how it feels. This makes me raise a brow.

"You say that like you know from experience."

She doesn't reply. She only gives me a smile. "Well, I wish you two luck. It's never easy when you're both famous."

I nod, looking at her with newfound curiosity. The way she's saying this makes me think she's been through this before. "What are you not telling me?"

She shakes her head, smile still in place, laughter threatening to escape her lips. "I'll see you at filming next week, Saks."

* * *

Like he said, Sasuke was waiting for me by the elevator doors in floor B1. I couldn't just leave with a driver I still had to text when he was waiting here. Plus, it looked like he wanted to tell me something.

When he sees me, he nods and waits until I'm standing before him. "Sorry for the wait."

He nods and begins walking. I follow him until he stops by a sleek, expensive-looking black car, unlocking it with a push of a button. I smile despite myself. "Kind of predictable, don't you think?"

He looks at me, wanting me to elaborate.

Rolling my eyes, I motion my hands towards the car. "Someone like you with a car like this?"

"Someone like me?"

"Yeah, tall, dark, rich, handso-" I stop, folding my arms, realizing what is happening. "Now, you're just fishing for compliments."

He shakes his head, a mix of exasperation and something else as he does so. "Get in the car, Sakura."

I laugh.

Once we're out of the parking lot, we sit in comfortable silence. I don't feel the need to fill the space with words like the first day of stunt training. Instead, I enjoy the sight of the buildings that pass by, the fleeting images of people going about their lives.

"My grandfather called." He breaks the silence, making me shift my focus to him.

He isn't facing me, his eyes focused on the road.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"He isn't pleased. I expected that."

"Did he threaten to do anything?"

He says nothing. I wonder why he isn't replying when I realize we're already by my neighborhood entrance. I follow his line of sight to the swarm of people with cameras waiting by it. Looks like they haven't moved at all.

"No changes?"

"It's a hassle." I bite my lip as we drive by them. Good thing the windows are tinted. However, we'd have to be quick when he has to roll down his window for identification. "I've been thinking of getting another place as a temporary hideaway, but I don't know about it yet."

He nods, saying nothing.

We stop by the guards and I tell Sasuke to roll down the windows only enough so that they could see my face.

"Oh, Miss-"

"Hi! Just wanted to show you it's me."

The guard realizes his almost slip up and salutes me. "Of course!"

"Thank you."

Sasuke rolls the windows back up and the gates open for us to enter. I turn to see the gates close and see guards cover the gate to prevent anyone getting in. I bite my lip, anxious at the sight. As the gates fully close, I finally exhale.

"No one's tried anything?"

I shake my head. "No, thankfully."

His brows furrow, deep in thought.

Eager to change the topic, I go back to what he told me before he saw the commotion. "So did you're grandfather say anything else."

He casts me a brief side glance. "He wants me to go to an upcoming company gala."

"Oh," I immediately know which gala he's referring to, despite him making it sound like it was any other event. It was the annual Uchiha Company Gala. "He won't do anything, will he?"

"He wants me to bring you."

I shut my mouth. Okay, so it's meet the family so soon already. Pursing my lips, I think of what to say. I almost forgot that his family is as rich and powerful as they are. His grandfather was only a figure I've seen in the news, but his intimidating aura emanated even through the screen.

"Alright," I say, slowly. "How long until then?"

"A few days. I didn't plan on going, but he demanded I attend with you in arm."

Shit. It's closer than I thought.

"I don't know what he wants to do, but whether or not you want to go, that's up to you."

I wonder how badly this could turn out, but I can't just leave Sasuke alone in this. We both signed up for this.

"I'll go."

I don't know if this surprises him, but the car slows to a stop and only then do I realize we're in front of my house.

"I don't know what he'll do, but my guess is he wants to see for himself."

Meaning he wants to assess our relationship. "One small slip up, and we'll be found out, huh."

He doesn't say anything, but I know it's the case.

"Alright."

We sit there in silence, but unlike earlier, it was heavy, both of us drowning in our thoughts.

The Uchiha made a name for themselves through the performing arts, but Madara was the one who got them into the status they possess now. I've seen his past work, and he was a force to be reckoned with on the screen. His current media presence showed just how powerful he is behind the camera, too.

There were numerous Uchiha in the business, now mostly behind the scenes like Sasuke's parents, but I haven't heard anything about them in a while. Not since they were announced to have left on a long second honeymoon with each other. I found the news pretty sweet when I found out. But Sasuke hasn't mentioned them once.

I cast a worried glance to Sasuke. "Who else will be there?"

"Family, business associates. The Hyuugas will probably be there, as well."

"What about your parents?"

Almost in an instant, his eyes turn dark. "No."

"Oh," I say, realizing it was probably not the best idea to say that. Despite knowing that, I dare to ask, "Why not?"

Sasuke leans in closer, his eyes filled with a cacophony of complicated emotions I couldn't decipher in such a short space in time. "Sakura."

I don't waver. I look at him right in the eye, wordlessly telling him he's not going to scare me.

"Don't."

I hear the door click, and I realize he's opened it, a silent sign for me to get out. He leans back against his seat, eyes away from mine.

Frowning, I unfasten my seat belt. I hold my bag and exit the car. Before walking away, I rest my hand on top of the open car door. "Text me the details."

With a slam, I close the door and head into my house. I only realize after entering my house that he waited a few minutes after before driving away.

God, this man can be so annoying.

* * *

**#SasuSaku to attend the Uchiha Gala**

Representatives confirm the famous couple's first public event together will also be a family affair

by Ami Watanabe

Senior Editor of KONOHA TALKS

It has been confirmed by both the Uchiha Company representatives and representatives of the couple that they will be attending the Uchiha gala together, their first public event since announcing their relationship. The announcement came from the Uchiha Company, posting this statement on their website:

"Every year, the Uchiha Gala is an event the company holds to bring together friends and business associates alike. Even with this, this is still a family event, and with Sasuke Uchiha's acceptance, he has announced to his grandfather that he will be bringing his significant other, Sakura Haruno, with him to the event.

"The entire family will be in attendance, excluding Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha who are still enjoying their second honeymoon out of the country. They send the two their congratulations, however, and have shared with us that they are looking forward to meeting her when they get back."

We have reached out to Sasuke's and Sakura's representatives, and we have confirmation from both parties that the statement is correct.

The announcement caused a buzz on the internet, people eager to see the couple on camera and not when they are unaware of being watched.

However, the statement of Sasuke's parents not attending caused fans to wonder whether or not they approve of the coupling.

Unsurprisingly, #SasuSaku has been trending on the top spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> And yes, an update!
> 
> lmao Sasuke teasing her in the elevator is a very BorutoEra!Sasuke thing to do. Meanwhile the car door thing at the end was very Genin!Sasuke of him. Don't worry, Sakura, I'd be confused, too. lol.
> 
> Saving the tweets for the next chapter huhuhuh got some gold ones in there
> 
> I just want to say, thank y'all so much for the support on my fics. It really does make me smile and motivate me to write more chapters and update when I read y'all's comments.
> 
> Also, I hope y'all are being safe out there with everything that's going on! Sending all my love to you!


End file.
